What is Love?
by Chibi-Inu13
Summary: Two years ago Inuyasha left town because of a tradgic accident.Now he's back but when he meets Kagome who also has a terrible past he feels that they would never get along. I? K? SM SessR. Rated R for violence and adult situations.
1. This Love

A/N: Hey people, 'tis me Inu-13. Anyways, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. And oh yeah please don't flame me because you know what, if you do, I'll flame you right back. ****Takes out flame-thrower and turns it on HAHAHAHAHA. Looses control of flame-thrower OH MY GOD…it burns…it burns… puts out fire Anyways now that you…ouch…know this is my first fanfic…ouch…please review it…someone…please… get…me…an ambulance … Passes out from the pain.

Disclaimer: Look, I'm a poor, Filipino/Canadian with no life! Do you honestly think that I own Inuyasha!

Oh, Please don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes, I suck at eengliish!

Chapter 1: This Love

"Shit! That was the tenth time this morning!" I cursed softly as my fingers slipped on the button I was, buttoning up. My hands trembled softly, but not because I was scared. No. It was because I was nervous. Nervous that the woman I love will reject me.

I quickly finished buttoning up my shirt and stood in front of my mirror to check myself. I frowned slightly as I looked at my reflection. Why? Because the person staring back at me, wasn't me at all, but a complete and total stranger.

My once waist long silver hair was now a midnight black with blue hues. And my eyes…well, my eyes believe it or not were once a brilliant shade of amber but now with the help of contacts, are a deep shade of violet. My friends would and still ask me questions like: "Why did you dye your hair Yash?" or "Why are you wearing contacts?" and I would always respond by saying "Because she wants me to."

Truth be told, I love my silver hair and my amber eyes. Even though a lot of people would stare at me like I was a freak or something, or ask me if my hair and eye colour were "natural", I didn't care. I'm proud of who I am and I love my eyes and hair. They make me unique and allow people to recognize me as the youngest son of the richest man in town: Inutashio Takegama. For you see, silver hair and amber eyes runs through my family. Well, for the men actually. It's sorta like our "trademark".

So naturally, when I dyed my hair and started wearing contacts, my dad freaked out. We had a huge argument and my dad kept on saying things like "What the hell would posses you to do such a stupid thing," and "You are bringing dishonor and shame to the family name." This argument lasted a few weeks until we pissed-off my mother and she forced us to stop. A word of advice, never piss-off your mother while she's PMS'ing.

So why, why would I, Inuyasha Takegama, heir to the Takegama fortune do something to bring shame to the family name? The answer to that question is simple: Because I'm in love. And no, I'm not talking about the kind of love between a hentai and his/her "lemons". I'm talking about the kind of love when, you know, you feel all mushy inside and can't eat or sleep type of thing. I know, I know. That sounds like a bunch of romantic crap, but hey, that's how I feel when I'm around her.

But even though I tried to explain this to my father, he still thought that I was pretty stupid to change who I am, just for the affection of a girl. That comment kinda made doubt her intentions for a while, but still I can't change the way I feel for her. Besides, she probably only wanted me to change because she didn't want the press to find out that we were dating. Because, if the press found out that the son of the richest man in town was dating the daughter of the second richest man in town, they would be having a field day. Besides, I would do anything for her, just to make her happy. If she asked me to jump, I'd say how high. If she asked me to go to _hell_ with her, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You get the idea.

A small smile began to tug at my lips as I though about all the times we had together. It's been about ten months. Ten wonderful months that we've been together. It still is hard for me to believe that her and I got together, even after the way we first met.

FLASHBACK

It was a Monday morning and I was running. Running for two reasons:

a) I was late for school and b) I wanted to get there fast to kick Miroku's ass (A/N: Hey, that rhymed )

'Miroku, you're a dead man!" I though to myself as I continued running. You see, Miroku and I are childhood friends and he usually picks me up for school. But knowing him, he probably saw a hot chick and started hitting on her. So my guess is that he is now unconscious after "accidentally" touching the girls ass and getting his ass kick in returned.

I guess, I was too busy plotting my revenge for all of a sudden I had the wind knocked out of me and was on my ass. "What the hell!" My head snapped up and I saw a girl about my age also on the ground.

"Watch were your going bitch!" I yelled as I got to my feet and dusted off my pants. The girl seemed to have gotten pissed-off when I called her that for she suddenly got on her feet and started yelling at me.

"Me?! You're the one who should watch were they're going! You're the one who ran

into me you bastard!"

I knew then and there that she was new in town, for no one ever spoke to me like that.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you wench, so either get out of my way or I'll make you," I snapped at her.

"No."

"Exac-What!?"

"You heard me. I said no! I won't move for you until I get an apology." She placed her hands on her hips like most girls do when they're pissed and glared daggers at me.

That's when I noticed how hot she was. She had waist long raven black hair, which was pulled in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a deep brown with a hint of grey in them and her lips were red. She had a nice body with long legs and all the right curves in all the right places. Of course since I was too pissed-off, I didn't care if she was hot or not. Nobody ever said no to me. Nobody.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear before bitch. I told you to Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

"And like I said before. No! I won't move for you, you arrogant pig-headed bastard! Not until I get an apology."

'That's it!' My eye twitched in anger as I lost my last bit of patience. 'You asked for it!' I quickly picked her up, despite all of the screaming she did, which of course attracted a lot of stares from the people around us and "gently" put her down beside me so that she wasn't in my way anymore.

I quickly brushed passed her, leaving her with an embarrassed look on her face, as she yelled after me. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

I looked back and smirked at her. "YEAH, WELL, I'LL SEE YOU THERE!" And with that I flipped her off and continued running, while hoping, no, begging God that I would never see that bitch again.

But as fate would have it, she was attending the same school as me. So of course, like the first time we met each other, we argued. But after the first few months of school passed by, we became friends, but that didn't mean that we stopped arguing with each other. In fact, it was sorta like a game between us. First I'd call her one thing, than she would try and top that, and so on and so forth. But the weird thing is, is that my friends didn't really like her as much, but that didn't matter to me. For she really didn't like them. It really bothered me that my friends didn't like her, but after a while I got use to it.

Anyways, as the school year progressed, our friendship began to change into something more, and we started to develop feelings for each other, so naturally we started dating. And now, ten months later, I've decided to take our relationship to the next level.

END OF FLASHBACK

As I finally made sure that I looked alright, I reached into my pocket to make sure it was still there and sure enough…it wasn't.

"Fuck!" I quickly got on my hands and knees and frantically searched for it. "Shit, shit, shit! Were the hell did I put it!" I quickly looked under my bed and sighed in relief as I saw it sitting there. I quickly grabbed it and dusted it off, making sure that it was dust free. If your wondering what it is, it is a black pearl, which is passed down from generations to generations. The black pearl is very important to our family for it has a very special purpose. For you see, the men in our family would give it to the person they loved, and that would mean that they would be together forever. It was like giving your soul to that person, so once you gave it away, you are suppose to be theirs forever.

My oldest brother Sesshomaru was pretty pissed-off when our father gave me the jewel and not him, but our father explained that since he was the eldest, that he would inherit the families prized possession: The Tensaiga. Therefore, since I was the youngest, that I would inherit the black pearl. To tell you the truth, I think my father never gave him the jewel for he didn't think that Sesshomaru would want to get married. He's the type of person to who doesn't like to express their feelings. (A/N: Please don't flame me because I said some bad things about Sesshy)

Our father also told us the legend about the black pearl. He said that our family are the descendants of a hanyou who was the true owner of the jewel. That would explain why all the men on my father's side have silver hair and amber eyes. It was said that the hanyou was the true owner of the jewel and that one time the jewel wasn't always black, but a beautiful shade of pink. Our father also told us that the hanyou had fallen deeply in love with a miko who in return, loved him back. The hanyou had promised to marry the miko so he decided to give her the black jewel, which would symbolize their union. But on the day that they were suppose to meet, a youkai who had also fallen in love with the miko, deceived them and in the end, they ended up killing each other. On that day, the pearl had turned black because of the hatred and betrayal the hanyou had felt when he was killed, but it was said that the jewel would revert to it's former colour when the re-incarnation of the hanyou professes his love for the re-incarnation of the miko.

This is why to this day the men in our family started the tradition of giving the person that they loved the jewel, in hopes of turning the jewel back to it's former colour. But sadly, the jewel never turned back pink. Personally, I really don't care if the jewel ever does turn back to its former colour, for I really don't believe in the legend at all. It's just a bunch of bullshit to me.

As I finally finished checking if the jewel was in perfect condition, I carefully placed it back in it's case and prepared myself. Today is the day that I'm gonna do it. And no, I'm not talking about it as in having sex! Today is the day that I'm gonna give her the jewel. I don't care if my family and friends think that I'm too young to be in love, just because I'm 16. Today is the day I was gonna tell her. The day when I finally have the gut and was man enough to say those three very important words. The words that would change our lives forever. Today is the day that I can finally say, "I love you…Kikyo."

A/N: Wakes up from coma Huh? Where Am I? Oh, yeah…there you go people my first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. Was it too long? Short? Boring? Please just tell me what you think of it. I know what you're all probably thinking: Why the hell did you make him say "I love you bitch…I mean Kikyo?" Well I'll tell you why: BECAUSE IT"S MY STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gets pelted by angry readers Ouch, who threw that katana? Anyways, don't worry this won't be a Inu/Kikyo story, I hate that bitch I hope she rots in Hell! HAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, but I'm not saying that this will be an Inu/Kag one…or is it? Anyways please review my story Gets down on hands and knees Please I beg of you REVIEW! Now that I've gotten that taken care of, will somebody help me take this katana out! Hey why is the room spinning…and what's this red stuff? Passes out with katana still in stomach


	2. Roses are red

A/N: Hello peeps, it's me again! Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter because if you didn't than "Feh!" Okay, anyways here is the next chapter to my story, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Like I said, I'm too poor to own the very kawaii Inuyasha. But one day, I'll be able to and I won't share him with anyone! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gets stabbed with katana Oh great…not again! Passes out from blood lost

Chapter 2: Roses are red…

"Fuck!" I cursed softly as I heard the siren of a police car following me. 'I don't have the time for this.' I quickly pulled up on the side of the road and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

'Damn! How long does it take a person to get out of their car?' I glanced at me rear view mirror to see a fat police officer stumble out of his police cruiser. (A/N: I'm not trying to be stereotypical, so forgive me if this offends you.)

"Typical," I murmured under my breath as I noticed the donut that the officer clutched in his fat hands. He continued a steady pace towards my car, taking his sweet time.

'Oh for god's sake…hurry up!' When the officer finally reached my car, he quickly tapped on my window, signaling me to roll them down.

"Is there a problem here officer?" I asked trying my best to not sound rude.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?"

"No…not really." I answered casually. My fingers still tapping on my steering wheel. 'Hurry up!'

My answer seemed to have angered the police officer for his face started to turn red. "Well for your information, you were driving at 80km/h!"

"And that would be a problem because…"

"The speed limit was 40!"

"Oh…must've slipped my mind." As I waited for my ticket, I took a quick glance at my watch and noticed how late I was. 'Shit! I'm late!'

"Look…officer…" I quickly looked at his nametag, "Bob, can you please hurry up. I have important matters to take care of and I'm really running low on time. I would really appreciate it if you would just hand me my damn ticket and let me go!'

"Look kid…it ain't my problem that you're late. It's your fault that you didn't obey the law and now you have to pay the consequences." He sneered at me. "Now…license and registration please."

I tossed him my wallet and heard him mutter something along the lines of "stupid kid" as he opened it. A small smile began to form on my lips as I noticed the blood drain out of his face as he read my license.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him mockingly. "I take it by your pale face and complete and total silence that you have finally realized who I am." I tried to stifle a laugh as "Bob's" eyes widened in shock.

"M-Mr. Take-Takegama…I-I d-didn't know it was you." He stuttered. "P-please forgive me."

"Hmmm…I don't know…" I rubbed my chin as if I was thinking. "You really did cause me to be late, and I bet my father will just _love_ to hear how rude you were to me." I tried my best to glare at him, but if you looked at my eyes hard enough, you would notice that I was laughing in the inside.

"No please…have mercy. Please don't tell your father about this, I could loose my job. I'll do anything you want, but please don't tell your father."

"Anything?" I started to grin evilly as I thought of the perfect way to punish "Bob". 'This will teach you to make me late again you jackass!'

"Fine, I won't tell my father about this little incident but…"

"But what?"

"But in return, you must rip up that ticket and…"

"And what?" His eyes were full of fear as if he knew what I was gonna tell him.

I waved my hand to call him forward so that I could whisper in his ear. As I finished telling him what his punishment was, I noticed that his eyes were once again widening in shock.

I crossed my arms and smiled smugly as he continued staring at me with wide eyes. "Look, either you do what I asked you to or…" My eyes traveled down to the donut he was still clutching, "…you have to give up donuts."

"Bob's" grip on his donut tightened, as if he thought that I would take it from him. "You-you can't do that! Nobody in this town has that much power to do that!"

"Hey, remember I'm not a nobody, I'm a Takegama and believe me I have the power to do that. So, did you make your decision? Are you gonna do what I asked, or will you stop eating donuts. But between you and me, if I were you I would choose to stop eating donuts."

Bob's face turned red and I knew that I had once again pissed him off, but this time he couldn't retaliate. "F-fine…I'll do it." He hung his head low in defeat and slowly began to rip up the ticket.

"Good, now if you don't mind…" I started my car engine and stared at him. Waiting for him to stop leaning on it.

"Oh…ah, gomen ne." He said as he took a step back.

"Yeah…whatever. Oh and Bob…don't be late." He nodded his head in response and with that I drove away.

'Okay…here goes nothing!' I thought to myself as I stood in front of Kikyo's tall oak doors. I quickly smoothed out my T-shirt and pressed the doorbell.

"Oh…ah, hi Mr. Himasaki…is Kikyo ready?" I asked as the tall oak doors opened to reveal a tall man with cold black eyes and long black hair. It really amazed me that this man was Kikyo's father for they didn't even look a like.

"Oh…hello…Inu-Inuyasho was it?" He said casually as he looked at his watch.

Me eye twitched in anger but of course he didn't notice for he was too busy smoothing out the wrinkles in his Armani suit. "Beg your pardon _sir_ but my name is Inuyasha…not Inuyasho." I responded through clenched teeth.

"Whatever…anyways, I'm sorry to inform you that Kikyo…" A small evil smile formed at his lips, which sent a small shiver down my spine "…isn't here. She left a couple of minutes ago with her _friend_.

I stared at him suspiciously, to see if he was telling the truth. "O-kay…did she tell you why she left so early?"

"No…but she told me to tell you that she'll meet up with you at school…or something like that." He said with a bored expression on his face.

It was pretty obvious that Kikyo's father, Mr. Himasaki didn't like me very much. I guess it was because he didn't think that I was worthy enough to be with his daughter. Hell, even I thought that I wasn't worthy enough to be with her. Kikyo is…well perfect (A/N: Yeah and I'm the princess of retard land. Hey…where did this crown come from?)

And me, I'm just an arrogant, stubborn bastard.

"Okay. Ah…thanks for your help Mr. Himasaki. Ja!" I said as I turned around and walked towards my car.

'Weird…Kikyo always wants me to pick her up for school/' I pondered as I drove towards my high school, Tennyo High. (A/N: Don't laugh at the name ) 'And she usually would call me if she didn't want me to. Well…I guess that she was in such a rush, that she didn't have time to call me.' "Yeah, that must be it." I muttered to myself as my school came to view.

As I finally reached the school's parking lot, I was greeted with the familiar sight of my two friends…correction: me two _only _friends arguing.

"Arrrgh! I swear Miroku, the next time you touch me _there_ again, I will not only rip out your ponytail but a very important part of your reproductive system as well!" Yelled Sango, her ponytail swaying back and forth as she slowly advanced on the cowering figure, which was Miroku. She quickly grasped Miroku's two-inched ponytail and yanked on it hard.

"Itai! Please love-I mean Sango…" Miroku corrected as Sango's face darkened. "I didn't mean to touch you there. I was just walking towards you when all of a sudden I…uh…tripped. Yeah that's it. I tripped and…uh…accidentally touched you." He slowly walked towards, and carefully grasped her hands in his, causing her to blush so deeply that she resembled a tomato.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sango asked as she tried to not look into his violet eyes.

"Sango, I'm sorry if I've dishonored you in any way. You know that I would never do anything to you that you don't like. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me for my foolish acts?"

"I…uh…I…uh," Sango stuttered for she was lost for words. Miroku used this as an advantage to fully embrace her, which is a pretty bold thing to do, considering it was Sango he was embracing. This action caused Sango to blush even more, but I was the only one who noticed it for Miroku was a bit too busy and Sango was trying her best to not push him away.

"Oh…all right Miroku. I'll forgive you…this time." Sango said as she awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Thank you Sango. I promise you that from this day on, I will never grope another girl again."

"You better keep your promise Miroku, or so help me god, I will-" Sango's body stiffened as she felt a hand rubbing her backside.

"HENTAI!" Slap

I took this as my que to get out of my car and allow them to know that I had just witnessed their "intimate" moment.

"Hey! Sango!" I yelled, causing her head to turn and face my direction. Her face started to turn red but this time in embarrassment.

"Inu-Inuyasha? H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." I said as I gave her my trademark smirk. "Wow Sango, I never thought that you, out of all the girls in this school would actually fall for one of Miroku's tricks. And what's even more surprising is that you let him hug you!"

"Oh, shut up! It's not like I enjoyed it!" She yelled, causing me to flinch a bit.

"Rea-lly? Well it didn't look like that to me." I said mockingly as I slowly walked towards her, careful to make sure that I _would_ step on Miroku. "In fact…it actually looked like you enjoyed it."

"Inuyasha you better take that back or else!"

"Or else what Sango? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hit me? Slap me? What?" I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at her. "Don't forget Sango, I'm not a sissy like that lech over there," I cast a glance towards Miroku, who was still unconscious, "and your slaps won't affect me."

"Oh really?" She asked, as she copied me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes…really!"

"Okay…but who said that I was gonna slap you?" She quickly uncrossed her arms and lunged at me.

"Wha-?"

All of a sudden I felt my arm being twisted and a sharp pain passing through it.

"Ow, Ow, OOOWWW! LET GO OF ME BITCH!" I yelled as I struggled to get her off of me.

"No! Not until you say uncle!" She replied calmly as she continued to twist my arm.

"LIKE I'M GONNA FUCKING SAY THAT!" Man for a girl she sure had one hell of a grip.

"You asked for it!" She then applied more pressure on my arm and sure enough the pain intensified.

I know that I'm gonna regret saying this but…"Okay, okay…I give! Uncle! Uncle!" True to her word, she quickly let go of my arm, and grinned at me.

"Damn Sango! What the hell was that for?" I asked as I messaged my sore arm.

"_That_ was for implying that I liked Miroku."

"What! I never said that! I only said that you enjoyed hugging him!"

"Yeah I know. But I also know that you meant to say that I liked him." She said as she glared at me.

"Well don't you," I snapped back.

"What?! Me and that Hentai? Yeah right. I would never date a guy like him. And besides," she cast a quick glance towards Miroku who believe it or not, was still unconscious. "I've known him for as long as I've known you. If I dated him, it would feel like I was dating my brother.

"Yeah…I see your point."

'Yeah right! Saying that you don't like Miroku is like me saying that I'm gay! Which I'm not of course.'

"Anyways…speaking of Miroku, don't you think that we should wake him up now. I mean, it has been 10 minutes since you knocked him out an yet he's still unconscious."

"Aww! Can't we just leave him there, just until the day is over?"

"Sango…"

"Oh all right. But if he touches me again, you'll have to suffer as well!" She walked towards Miroku and crouched down beside him and started to shake him. "Miroku…Miroku…oh for the love of…WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" She yelled, but still he didn't get up.

"Here let me try." I shoved Sango out of the way and took her place beside Miroku. 'I hope this works.' I took a deep breath and yelled, "SANGO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT?"

All of a sudden Miroku jumped to his feet and looked around with wide eyes. "Where!?" His eyes finally focused on Sango who was glaring at him and his face fell in disappointment. "Aw man! Inuyasha that was a dirty trick you played."

"Well, that was the only way that I can think of to wake you up. Anyways, Miroku you sure know how to ruin a moment."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means when you hugged me and then groped me even though you promised me you wouldn't!" Sango said through clenched teeth.

"Oh that!" Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well…technically I said that I wouldn't touch another girl again. I… never… said that I wouldn't…um…touch you again. Eh…he…he."

"Why you little-" Sango cried as she lunged at him.

"Whoa! Hold it Sango." I said as I grabbed her arm. "Don't mind Miroku. He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Humph! Whatever." Sango mumbled as she jerked her arm out of my grasp, and started to walk away.

"Miroku…if you want Sango to like you, you better start thinking with your head up here, and not the one down there."

"Yes, I know that Inuyasha but whenever I look at her, I just can't control myself."

"Yeah…well you better learn how to fast, or else one of these days she'll actually rip out your balls." I shuddered at the though of my own balls being ripped out.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up!" Sango yelled at us.

"Coming Sweetheart!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Miroku, when will you learn.' My thoughts were soon interrupted as I felt Miroku tap my shoulder.

"Hey…Inuyasha?" Miroku said as we followed Sango to class.

"Yeah…what?"

"I was meaning to ask…where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That!" He said as he pointed towards a bead necklace, which was around my neck.

"Oh this! Kikyo gave them to me."

Miroku snorted and gave me an odd look. "Kikyo…I still can't believe that you're going out with that whore."

"Hey don't call her that!"

"Call who what?" Sango asked, as we finally caught up with her.

"Kikyo…he's calling her a whore. I mean isn't that the stupidest thing that you've ever heard?"

"Actually…Inuyasha…" Sango said shyly as she tried not to look at me.

"Oh, no…not you too!" I cried as I noticed her trying to avoid my gaze.

"I'm sorry…but it's the truth! Kikyo is a whore!" Sango commented as we continued walking to class.

I started to feel myself get angry as they continued saying bad things about Kikyo. _My_ Kikyo. "How dare you guys say that! You guys don't know shit about her, so stop acting like you do and mind your own god damn business!"

"Stop acting so blind Yash! Haven't you watched the news lately?"

"No."

"Well if you did, you would have known that Mr. Himasaki is being charged with stealing his clients money to pay for his debts!"

"So what!"

"Arrrgh! Stop being such a baka!" Sango cried as she slapped me in the back of a head. "That means Kikyo's father can end up in jail or he can end up bankrupt!"

"And what does that have to do with Kikyo?"

"Think about it Yash. Your family is the richest one in town! Now that Kikyo's father is going bankrupt, you're the only person that can provide for her, and that's the only reason why she's still dating you!" Sango said while Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"What? That's not true! Kikyo cares about me, and not about my money."

"Than answer this: Why did she make you change your appearance if she _supposedly_ likes you for who you are?" Sango asked.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, for I was lost for words. "She…uh…probably just didn't want people to know that we were dating so that the press wouldn't…uh…write about us." I answered. 'Yeah…that must be it.'

"Believe what you want Yash but you should know, Sango is right about Kikyo. Kikyo only loves you for your money, for she is nothing but a gold digging bit-"

"That's enough Miroku!" I yelled, causing him and Sango to jump a bit.

"But Inu-"

"I said that's enough! Look, I know you guys are just trying to help me but, I don't need it. The truth is…I love her and I don't give a shit if you guys don't like the fact that I do. Because tonight…" I quickly took out the box that contained the jewel, and showed it to them. I heard Sango gasp in shock and noticed the surprised look on Miroku's face, for they both knew what the jewel meant. "…is the night that I give this to her, and I don't care what you guys say for you won't be able to change my mind for I love-"

As we rounded the corner I froze. I felt the blood drain out of my face and my heartbreak at what I saw.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is completed! So, are you guys wondering what Inuyasha saw? But, being the smart readers you are, I bet you already know. Expect chapter 3 to come out sometime this week. Anyways, in the next chapter, Kagome will make her debut and there might be a bit of violence in it.

By the way, if you guys haven't noticed yet, I haven't really described what the characters are wearing. Well you see, I hate making up clothes for them to wear, so you know what, you guys can imagine what they are wearing. You could even imagine them naked for all I care! (But you know, the thought of Inuyasha naked isn't really that bad!)

So anyways, please review, review, REVIEW!


	3. Bitter Sweet Symphony

A/N: Okay, peeps, here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy reading it! And to all the people reviewed my story: THANK YOU! It really makes me happy to know what you people think of my story. ****TearI'm really glad to know that there are some people out there, who actually care about my story and can spare a couple of minutes to review my crappy story.

Oh and RedHerring (I hope I spelled your name right) you are absolutely right! My second chapter was crap! That chapter was just a filler chapter, so that I could introduce Miroku and Sango. I hope that this chapter meets to your standards, and I'll try to make my chapters less corny!

Disclaimer: Okay you know what, I told you once and I'll say it again: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!

Please don't mind any grammatical or any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet Symphony

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled as I saw Kikyo kissing another guy. As soon as she heard my voice, she quickly ended the kiss and pushed herself away from the guy.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She stuttered as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled sweetly at me.

"I should be asking you that question!" I spat at her, causing her smile to disappear. "So I guess this is the _friend _that you left with this morning?" I glared at the guy she was kissing. He had bright green eyes and long brown hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. (A/N: Guess who it is?)

A look of panic came across Kikyo's face as she noticed the look of hatred on mine. "Please Inuyasha…listen to me. I can explain everything! This is not what it looks like! It was an accident…a complete and total mistake! " She pleaded.

"So what…are you telling me that what I saw wasn't real! That you just _accidentally _kissed him on the lips!" I said sarcastically. "Please, do you honestly think that I'm that stupid to believe in that crap! If it was a _mistake_ than why didn't you end the kiss when it happened, and not when I came and saw it?"

"No! I don't!" She cried as she latched on to my arm. "Please Inuyasha, you have to trust me on this! You have to believe me! I would never do anything to hurt you!" She looked at me, as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. I than had a sudden urge to wipe her tears away, and comfort her, but seeing as this was all her fault I restrained myself.

I quickly pried her fingers off my arm and glared at her. "If you don't mind, I already have enough dirt on me as it is!" I turned my back on her as more tears began to fall.

I really hated it when girls cried and it really killed me to know that it was because of me that she was crying. 'Don't look back. She deserves it! She broke your heart so you have every right to break hers!'

I began to walk away but stopped as I felt her grab onto my arm again. "Let go of me Kikyo! Let go of me before I do something that I might regret!" I said softly as her grip tightened on my arm.

"No! I won't let you leave me! Please don't leave me Inuyasha!" She cried. I spun around to look her straight in the eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? You betrayed me with some other guy," I looked over her shoulder to look at said person who was just watching us with a look of amusement on his face. "And I don't think I could forgive you for that!"

"No please Inuyasha! I don't care for Kouga…I only care for you! In fact…the truth is…the truth is…I-I love you!" She cried.

My heart skipped a beat as those last few words escaped her lips. 'She…she loves me! She loves me! I've been waiting for such a long time to hear those words…and yet after what just has happened…I don't care. I don't feel happy…I feel sick…as if I'm about to puke if she says it again!"

Before I could respond to her confession, I suddenly felt her lips on mine in a slow yet passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before my mind finally registered what was happening.

I quickly shoved her away from me and looked at her with a complete and total look of disgust. "How dare you kiss me after you've been defiled by that piece of shit over there! What makes you think that I would ever allow you to touch me after what you've done!" I snarled as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

I took in a sick sense of pleasure as I saw the horrified look on Kikyo's face.

I turned around and began to walk away, this time she didn't grab onto my arm. "And you know what the worse part is Kikyo?" I said over my shoulder. "The worse part is, that I actually did fall in love with you, and that I was gonna finally tell you that today. But now I know…I didn't love you, for how in the world can I fall in love…with a bitch like you!"

I heard small sobs escape her throat as she continued to cry.

"Inuyasha…please…"

"Sango! Miroku! Are you guys coming or what?" I called to them, as I ignored her.

"Um…yeah! Sure!" Miroku called back as he and Sango finally got over the shock at what they just witnessed, and started to follow me.

As soon as I reached the double doors to get outside…I froze. 'Is it just me…or do I hear laughter?'

I turned around to see where the laughter was coming from and wasn't surprised at all to find out that it was the guy that Kikyo was kissing. The guy that was named Kouga.

"What the hell is so funny?" I yelled at him, as an attempt to make him stop, but it didn't work. He continued to laugh as if he didn't hear me.

When he finally stopped, he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. "So you're the _great_ Inuyasha Takegama. I've heard many things about you," Kouga said as he crossed his arms. "Funny…the way Kikyo talked about you, I was expecting a fight. But seeing that you're a Takegama I should've known that you aren't man enough to fight me."

I felt anger course through my body as he made fun of my family. "What did you just say!" I growled as I took a step towards him.

I felt a hand grab on to my arm and turned around to see that it was Sango. She shook her head and quickly released my arm. "Don't listen to him Yash. Don't let him get under your skin!"

I nodded my head in agreement as I turned around to face Kouga. I took a deep breath to calm my anger down, but it slowly began to rise as I heard him laughing again.

"I can't believe that you actually listened to her! If I didn't think you were man enough to fight me before, that just proved that I was right. What kind of a man are you to not fight me, after I insulted your family, your honor…just because some girl told you not to!" He said after he had stopped laughing.

I balled my fists in anger as he continued to mock me. I felt small pricks of pain in my hand as my nails dug into my palm, causing a trickle of blood to flow onto the floor.

'Calm down Inuyasha! Don't do anything that you might regret later on!'

"But you know what is even more pathetic?" He asked as he slowly walked towards me so that we were now standing a meter away from each other. "What's more pathetic is that it took you this long to find out that your girlfriend was cheating on you. Didn't you notice that she acted differently towards you? Or that she went to school really early? And what's worse is that you actually believed her! That you actually believed that someone could ever like you," He sneered as he took another step forward. "That someone could ever _love_ you…for who you are."

He than took a couple of more steps so that we were a mere centimeters away. "Now that's pathetic."

"Kouga…stop…" Kikyo said as she wiped her eyes.

He turned his head to face her. "Why should I? It's not like he's gonna do anything about-"

He soon stopped what he was saying as my fist connected with his face.

He staggered backwards and looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he spat a mouthful of blood out.

Before he could retaliate I punched him again, but this time he dodged my punch and punched me in the face. Before I could regain me balance he punched me in my stomach. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I fell to me knees. Clutching my stomach in pain.

I got up onto me feet and punched him hard on the face. I continued to repeatedly punch him until he tackled me to the ground.

Kouga than started to punch me in the face as he sat on top of me. "This. Will. Teach. You. To. Mess. With. Me!" He said in perfect sync with every punch he gave me.

I felt blood begin to pour out of my nose as he continued to punch me. My head felt lightheaded and I began to feel dizzy.

"Kouga! Stop!" I heard Kikyo yell as she grabbed onto Kouga's arm to make him stop.

"Get off of me bitch!" He yelled as he backhanded her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she clutched her cheek, which was slowly turning red.

I felt angry as I saw what had happened. Kikyo was a bitch, but no girl ever deserved to be hit.

"You…bastard…" I managed to say as I choked a bit on my blood. I quickly knocked Kouga off of me and kicked him hard in the stomach. I continued to kick him until he managed to trip me.

A groan escaped my lips as I fell hard on my back. 'Get up Inuyasha! GET UP!' My mind yelled as I felt the darkness begin to consume me.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a sharp pain pass through my side. I looked up to see Kouga kicking me as hard as he could. He than picked me up and slammed me hard into the wall.

"Just like I thought! All Takegama's are losers." He snarled as he prepared to punch me again. But before he could, Miroku knocked him off of me.

"Kouga you bastard!" Miroku cried, as he punched him. Kouga staggered a bit but soon regained his balance.

'Miroku! Watch Out!' My mind yelled as I saw Kouga take out a pocketknife. He than spun around and caught Miroku off guard. Miroku cried in pain as the knife stabbed him in the stomach. He quickly fell to his knees and with pain filled eyes looked up at Sango.

"Sango…" He whispered as he collapsed onto the floor.

"NOOO! MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she ran to be by his side. "Miroku…please…wake up."

I felt my blood begin to boil, as I saw my best friend on the floor. Bleeding to death. And what pissed me off even more was that Kouga was…smiling. Smiling at what he had did to Miroku.

"You got what you deserved you asshole!" Kouga said as he continued to smile. He wiped his mouth as a trickle of blood ran down his chin. "It's a shame too! I really wanted to use that knife on dog shit over there."

I struggled to get up as I stared murderously at Kouga. "You…bastard! You'll…pay…for…what…you…did!" I yelled as I used all my strength to tackle Kouga to the ground.

A sickening thud echoed through out the halls as Kouga's head collided with the cement floor. I than started to punch Kouga repeatedly. Blood…his blood covered my hand, but I didn't care. I put all my anger…all my pain in each punch that I gave him. A pool of blood surrounded his head, and I knew that he cracked his skull when I tackled him.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sango cried as she cradled Miroku's body in her arms.

I ignored her as I continued to punch Kouga, who was already unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Stop! You might kill him!" Sango cried again, but I didn't care. I wanted Kouga dead!

"Inuyasha please stop!" Sango pleaded. I quickly stopped punching Kouga and turned my head to face her. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me with worried eyes. "You have to stop! Mi…Miroku needs our help!"

I quickly got off of Kouga and looked around me. Kikyo was sitting in a corner as she rocked back and forth. Her eyes were wide with fear. I looked down at Kouga. His face was bleeding everywhere and there were signs of bruising. The pool of blood steadily grew steadily around his head. And lastly I looked at Miroku…my best friend. His face was really pale as he continued to loose blood. His breathing was ragged and I knew that with each breath that he was in pain.

I looked at my hands. They were red and dripping with Kouga's blood. The stench of blood soon filled the hallway and I began to feel sick. I raised my head and looked at Sango with sad eyes.

"Sango…what have I done…" I whispered quietly as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha…" Sango replied as she continued to hold Miroku. "We… we need to-to call an ambulance…" She said as she continued to cry.

Before I could stop myself, I turned around and ran, ran as far away as I could.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA! COME BACK!" Sango called after me.

"I'M SORRY SANGO!" I yelled as I continued to run.

'What…what have I done…'

'Where am I?' I struggled to open my eyes but to no avail.

"San…Sango?" I called out through dry lips.

I than heard a couple of footsteps coming towards me and I tried to open my eyes again. This time I managed to but my vision was still a bit blurry. A dark outline came into my line of vision and I knew instantly that it was Sango.

"Miroku…" She said softly as I felt a teardrop land on my chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap." I answered her as I tried to sit up. I felt a sharp pain pass through my stomach.

"Here…let me help you." Sango said as she helped me up.

"Sango, were are we?" I asked her as I looked around.

"We're at the hospital." She answered as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"How did I get here?"

"Well…after you got stabbed, Inuyasha began to beat the shit out of Kouga. I told him to stop and when he did, he sorta looked around a bit than took off." I heard her choke on a sob as she continued to tell her story. " I than called the ambulance…and they took you here."

"What about Kikyo…and Kouga?" I asked as I began to feel depressed.

"Kouga was also sent here. I haven't checked on him yet but the doctors had to put him in intensive care, for his head injury. And Kikyo…well she left when the paramedics came."

"Sango…I'm sorry." I said as I turned my head. I couldn't stand looking at her while she cried.

"For what?"

"For making you…cry." I replied. I reached out a hand and wiped her tears away. She leaned into my touch and I pulled my hand away.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I tried calling him on his cell, but he wouldn't pick up."

"How long has it been since I was knocked out?"

Sango looked at her watch. "It's 12 o'clock so it's been 30 minutes since the fight."

"Oh!" I than tried to get up but Sango held me down.

"Miroku! What do you think your doing? You need your rest." She said.

"We need to find Inuyasha. Knowing him, he's probably in deep shit right now!" I said as I tried to get back up, but in my weak condition Sango pushed me back down with ease.

"I know, but you need your rest. Don't worry, he probably needs some time alone to think right now." Sango said as she forced a smile to try and reassure me.

"I guess your right." I said as I laid back down.

"Oh, and Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Can you please remove your hand before I give you a concussion?"

"Eh he! Can't blame a guy for trying."

'How could this have happened?' I asked myself as I took sip from the beer, which was clutched in my hand (A/N: He's rich so he can get whatever he wants.)

I threw the empty beer bottle on the ground and heard it shatter into a thousand pieces. I quickly grabbed another beer and began to chug it down as I sat on the hood of my car and stared up into space.

'I almost killed a guy.' My thoughts were soon interrupted as my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Sango who was calling me.

I was about to answer her call when I decided not to. 'I can't talk to her right now…I don't think I can talk to her ever again.' I threw my cell phone on the ground and watched as it broke into a couple or pieces.

I tossed the beer bottle on the ground and grabbed another one. It was like my tenth beer but I didn't care. I didn't care that I looked like a coward and was drinking my pain away.

'I wonder how Miroku is doing?' I mental image of a bleeding Miroku flashed in my mind and I shook my head. Trying my hardest to remove that mental image.

'It's all my fault if he dies! If I didn't punch Kouga in the first place than this would have never happened. But than again…now that I think about it…this is Kikyo's fault!' My blood began to boil as I though about Kikyo.

'If Kikyo didn't kiss Kouga than this would have never had happened!' My grip on the beer bottle I was holding tightened and it began to crack. 'It all her fault! That bitch!' All of a sudden the beer I was holding exploded and I felt a sharp pain go through my hand.

My hand began to bleed as pieces of glass pierced through it. I looked at my hand, which was now covered in blood.

'No, I can't blame her. This is my fault.'

I got off the hood of my car and wobbled towards the driver's seat. I quickly opened the door and sluggishly put the keys in the car.

I turned on the car and drove onto the street.

'Wow! My head hurts.'

I swerved to the right as I almost ran into another car.

"You Jackass! Watch were you going!" I heard the driver yell at me.

I continued driving down the street and felt myself going dizzy. My vision started to blur and I rubbed my eyes, trying to see properly. I think that I was going 100 km/h but I didn't care.

'I guess I shouldn't have drank so much.'

All of a sudden my car lurched forward and the sound of tires screeching filled my ears. Than I felt my car ram into another one. I heard the crunching of metal and intense pain filled my body. I felt a sharp pain pass through my left shoulder.

All of a sudden my vision began to blur and before I blacked out I said the last word that came to mind.

"K-Kikyo…"

(A/N: I was gonna be mean and leave you there, but I decided to keep my promise and introduce the next character.)

'Oh god! Please help me!' I thought as I continued to run. My raven hair whipped around me as I ran.

"Shit!" I fell forward on my hand and knees onto the cold dirt. I got up as fast as I could as I heard him coming closer.

"Kagome…where are you?" He called, as I heard tree twigs snap behind me.

"Oh crap!" I cried as I started to run again. My arms soon began to bleed as the twigs scratched them.

'Please god, if you love me you won't let him catch me!'

I guess I spoke too soon, for all of a sudden I tripped on a tree root and soon received a mouthful of dirt. I tried to get up but this time I couldn't.

I felt something running down my knee and looked down to see it bleeding. 'Crap!'

"Kagome!"

I froze as I heard him call out my name. I quickly tried to crawl away but was soon pinned onto the ground.

"Gotcha!' He said as he flipped me onto my back.

"Please…don't hurt me!" I pleaded as I looked at him with a terrified look on my face.

He than quickly pulled something out of his back pocket and I froze at what I saw.

"No! Please don't!" I cried as I soon found myself at the wrong end of a gun.

"Sorry Kag, but you forced me to do this." He smiled a wicked smile at me.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it Kaggie?" He said as he slowly pressed the trigger…

A/N: You know what, I'm such a hypocrite! I complain when other authors write cliffhangers, but here I am writing two of them.

I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope it isn't too corny. Again, I would like to thank all the readers out there who reviewed my story, and for the people who haven't please do. I would really like to know what you people think about my story.

Oh, and to all you people who keep asking me if this is a Inu/Kag story, all I have to say is just wait and read to find out! Inu/Kag is my favorite couple, but for this story I decided to make the couples anonymous. They might become a couple or they might not. Just don't flame me if they don't become a couple.

Again thanks to all the people who reviewed my story and please R&R!

Until next time!


	4. Broken Inside

A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you guys liked chapter 3. It was really hard for me to make Miroku get stabbed but it had to be done. Anyways before I start chapter 4 I would really like to give a couple of shout outs.

Miroku Lovin' I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to make Miroku get stabbed…it just sorta happened! Plz forgive me! And don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to him again.

Inu-Destiny Finally! You reviewed my story! After about a week of nagging, you finally reviewed my story! Anyways, thanks for your review and I hope you continue to R&R my story. By the way: UPDATE SOON!

Crackhead When are you gonna read my story? As my editor it is your duty to read my story and review it! So if you read this: REVIEW MY DAMN STORY! Oh and… thank you for being a good editor.

Brown Sweetz THANK YOU! You are like one of the few people out there, who like my story! Tear I'm sooooo happy.

Bitter Sweetz Again I would like to say: THANK YOU! It really makes me happy that you like my story.

Niffy Yes…you are annoying! Lol! Just joking! I'm really glad that you like my story! I'm proud to have such a great reviewer! Again I would like to say that this story _might_ be Inu/Kag, but don't worry, I will NEVER make this an Inu/Kikyo story…or will I? It's really great to meet another Filipino on MM.org! ASIAN PRIDE!!

Sexy Capricorn I LOVE YOUR STORY!! It's really better than my story. I mean my story is soooo crappy and yours is just…WOW! Thanks for your review and plz UPDATE SOON!

Starlite angel205 Thank you cuz for reviewing. It's good to know that someone in our family likes it!

RedHerring Thanks for reviewing…but not to be rude or anything I really don't give a damn if in my last chapter, it wasn't really believable because Inu drank 10 beers, which I guess is impossible! I mean it is a fanfic, and so what if it isn't realistic. A lot of other fanfics out there aren't realistic and I really don't appreciate the fact that most of the time, you're actually criticizing my story when this is my first fanfic. I'm trying my best to please everyone and everyone seems to enjoy it, but if you keep on criticizing me on the stupidest things than I really don't want you as a reviewer. Sorry if I hurt your feelings but this is my fanfic and I will write whatever I damn please, and if you don't like it, you could just go and read another fanfic for I won't change anything in my story!

Thanks to all my reviewers out there and if I didn't mention your name: SORRY! It's not like I don't think your reviews are important or anything, in fact, they are really important to me! I'll mention you guys in the next chapter, I promise!

Anyways, enough talk…here's chapter 4 of What is love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for I'm too poor to.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF RAPE!

Please don't mind any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 4: Broken Inside.

Last Time

"Please…don't hurt me!" I pleaded as I looked at him with a terrified look on my face.

He than quickly pulled something out of his back pocket and I froze at what I saw.

"No! Please don't!" I cried as I soon found myself at the wrong end of a gun.

"Sorry Kag, but you forced me to do this." He smiled a wicked smile at me.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it Kaggie?" He said as he slowly pressed the trigger…

I screamed as loud as I could as I felt myself getting soaked from head to toe. As soon as I felt the water stop, I looked up to see my kid brother Souta pumping his water gun frantically, as he sat on top of me.

"You little brat! Your gonna pay!" I cried as I glared at him.

He looked up to face me and smiled slyly. "Whoops! Sorry about that sis, it was just a joke…and…I…didn't…mean…to…" His voice began to falter as he noticed the death glare I was giving him.

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"But sis…"

"One…"

"…it was a joke!"

"Two…"

"Um…I think I just heard Mama calling me! Gotta go!" He cried as he quickly jumped off of me and ran.

"THREE!" I quickly got on to my feet and proceeded to chase him. "SOUTA! YOU LITTLE COWARD, I'M GONNA PUVERISE YOU!!"

"I said it was a joke!" He yelled as he continued to run.

Before he could get away, I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the water gun out of his hand.

I grinned evilly as I started to pump up the water gun.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Souta asked through wide eyes.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine!!" I cried and with that, I sprayed him with a face full of water.

"Kagome…Sputter…Stop…Cough…I'm sorry…Cough" He managed to choke out as I continued to spray his face.

When the gun finally ran out of water I got up and smiled triumphantly. Souta looked up at me with wide eyes as water dripped down his face. A couple of minutes went by and still my brother stared at me. My smile disappeared and was replaced with an annoyed look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I snapped as I lent him a hand to help him up.

"Ka-Kagome…" He said as he got up. "Your…your shirt!!" He said as he pointed to my chest and covered his eyes.

"What about my…" I looked down and my face paled. 'Shit!' I quickly wrapped my arms over my chest as I heard a couple of catcalls behind me. 'You baka! How could you forget that you are wearing a white shirt, especially on the one day you decided to not wear a bra!!'

I quickly grabbed my brother and started to drag him home, while guys continued to call after me.

"You can look now!" I growled at Souta as I pushed a guy out of my way.

"No way! I think I've been scarred for life!" He replied as he still had his hands over his eyes.

"Oh…quit being such a baby! I'm your sister for God's sake!" I snarled as we rounded a corner.

"Fine…" He quickly uncovered his eyes and looked everywhere but me. "Happy?"

"No…now I have to explain to Mama how I _accidentally _ended up flashing everyone in the park!" I looked back at him as I continued to drag him along. "And it's all your fault!"

"What?!" He cried as he jerked his arm out of my grip. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't decide to _accidentally_ spill a cup of water on me and made me look like I pissed myself at school!" He pouted and crossed his arms. "Besides…it's not like I told you to not wear a bra today, so technically it's your fault."

"Why you little…" I cried as I prepared to strangle him

"What time is it?" Souta asked unexpectedly that I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"Huh? Oh…it's 12 o'clock." I answered as I took a glance at my watch. "Why do you ask?"

He looked up at me as if I was stupid. "Duh…today is the day that dad finally comes home!"

"Oh…right!" I smacked myself on the head. "How could I be so stupid!"

My brother looked at me and grinned. "Is that a trick question?"

"Ha…ha…very funny." I said as I started walking away. "Come on, we better get home to help Mama get ready for dad's return home."

"Coming." He replied as he followed me. By now my shirt had dried so Souta decided that it was finally safe enough to look at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I noticed him looking at me thoughtfully in the corner of my eye.

He quickly turned away and looked at the ground. "Kagome…I was wondering…"

"Yeah…what?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I was wondering…if…you know…if the rumors were true?"

I quickly turned around to face him. "Rumors? What rumors?"

"Well…" He turned his head so that he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Spit it out!'

"Well…there are rumors going around at school that…you…that…you, you know…had sex with Naraku." He said quietly so that I could barely make him out.

"What?! You're joking right?" I frowned as I thought about my _ex_-boyfriend Naraku.

"No really, it's true." He said as he kicked a rock that was on the ground. "My friend Keitaro told me that Naraku was bragging how he 'broke in the Higurashi chick.'"

I snorted at me brother's remark. "Did he now. Well the truth is…no I didn't have sex with Naraku." I shuddered at that thought. "In fact…we broke up."

"Really?" Souta asked as he looked up at me.

"Yes…really."

"But how come?" He looked at me questioningly. "I thought that you really liked him?"

"Well…I did but he just wasn't who I thought he was." I answered casually.

"Meaning…"

'Meaning that he was just like my other boyfriends and he only went out with me for sex.' I thought bitterly. "Um…let's just say that he was a complete and utter _horndog_.'

"Okay…gotcha." Souta said as we finally made it home.

"Mama! We're home!" I yelled as I kicked off my shoes and sat down on my couch.

"Oh Kagome dear, thank goodness you're here." I heard my mother call out from the kitchen. "Can you please go out to the store and buy more Ramen, we're all out and you know how your father just loves Ramen."

"But Mama, I just came home." I said as I stretched a bit on the couch. "Can't you get Souta to do it?"

I heard a couple of footsteps behind and turned around to see my mother at the kitchen door, holding a plate as she dried it off. "Kagome you know that Souta is too young to go out by himself."

"Too young? He's thirteen years old!" I cried. "Come on Mama, today is my day off from school and I would just like to enjoy it while I can." My mother just shook her head, sighed and turned around.

"Your right Kagome, today is your day off. Fine, I guess we will just have to eat some leftovers instead, even though this is the first time you've seen your father in three months." She said in a sad voice, which made me feel guilty.

"But Mama…"

"No, no…it's okay. You just go on and relax on the couch dear. I'll just go and reheat the oden we had last night." I heard her sigh again and the water turn on as she continued to wash the dishes. "And all I wanted was a perfect dinner to celebrate your father's return."

I groaned and slid off the couch to put on my shoes. "Fine, I'll go." I said as I finished putting on my shoes.

"Great! Thank you dear…oh and while your there can you please pick up a couple of more things. Here, I wrote them down for you." She quickly handed me a list and pushed me out the door. "Come back soon dear. Ja!" She said as she quickly shut the door.

I stood there for a couple of seconds completely stunned at what had just happened.

'How does she do that?'

I sighed and quickly headed towards the supermarket, hoping that I would get home in time to see my father arrive.

"Let's see, Ramen: check. Eggs: check. Carrots: check…" I quickly rummaged through the three bags of groceries I had in my hands. Hoping that I was able to buy everything on the list. "Oh crap! I forgot the rice!" I sighed deeply as I imagined how my mother would react to my mistake. "Oh, well…at least I bought the Ramen."

I took a quick glance at my watch and panicked. " It's 5 o'clock! Dad's going get home in about one hour!" I quickly picked up my pace as I headed towards home.

As I rounded a corner, I noticed an alleyway, which cut through the buildings straight to the street where I lived. 'I could take this alleyway and get home faster but, Mama always told me to never go through alleyways alone.' I looked at my watched and noticed that ten minutes passed by. 'Oh…but I'll be late if I don't.' I took a deep breath and decided to take the alleyway. 'Anyways it's not dark out so nothing will happen to me. Besides, what Mama doesn't know can't hurt her…right?'

I sighed in relief as the end of the alleyway came to view. 'Yes! I'm home free!' I quickly picked up my pace so that I could get home faster.

As I was a couple of centimeters away, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. The person who grabbed me quickly placed a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

'I knew that I should've listened to Mama.'

I was than spun around and came face to face with…

"Naraku!" I cried as he let go of me. I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Naraku answered in a monotone voice. "Here, you dropped this and I just came to give it to you." He than shoved a carton of Ramen into my hands.

"Thanks…" I muttered under my breath as I put it back in one of the bags I was carrying. I looked up to notice him staring straight at me with his violet emotionless eyes, which sent a small shiver down my back.

"Um…look at the time…I…I better get going now." I turned around and started to walk away but stopped when I felt Naraku's hand grab onto my arm. I tried to jerk my arm out of his grip but that only made him tighten his grip, which slowly cut off my circulation.

"Look…Kagome we need to talk," He said as he spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Can't we talk some other time. You see, my father is coming home tonight and I really need to be there when he does."

"This will only take a couple of minutes." He said as he dragged me further into the alleyway so that now I was further away from the exit.

__

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day

"Kagome…I need to know what happened…to our relationship." Naraku asked as he finally stopped dragging me.

I jerked my arm out of his gripped and stared at him in disbelief. 'I can't believe he would ask me such a stupid question.'

"You want to know what happened to our relationship Naraku? Well I'll tell you once and for all…we're through!" I said to him, as I tried to keep my voice calm.

__

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

Naraku looked at me with anger written all over his face. "What do you mean we're through? Why the hell would you brake up with me?"

The anger that was on his face scared me a bit but I tried my best to keep my composure. Being alone in an alleyway with a pissed off Naraku would do that to a person.

"You know why I broke up with you. It's because every time we were alone together you would always try to get me to have sex with you, and that made me very uncomfortable. But even though we aren't a couple anymore I still want to be your friend." I answered as I tried to hide the fear I was feeling but failed miserably

"Bullshit!" He snarled as he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. This action of course made me drop my groceries.

__

What's wrong what's wrong now

Too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

I gasped in pain as his grip increased. "Let go of me Naraku! You're…you're hurting me!" I cried as I tried to pry his hand off my arm.

"Listen and listen well bitch, you're lucky that the first time I met you that I didn't just fuck you raw but seeing that I've just lost my last bit of patience…" He quickly pushed me hard onto the brick wall and pressed himself up against me. "…I'll just do that right now, just for the fun of it."

My eyes widen in fear, as I saw the look in his eyes…_lust_.

__

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

Before I could retaliate he crashed his mouth onto mine in a bruising kiss.

I screamed in his mouth but nobody could hear me.

He quickly ended the kiss and back handed me to make me shut up. "Shut up bitch! This will be over soon enough."

__

With no place to go

No place to go

I looked up at him with hateful eyes; my vision blurred as tears slowly filled them. I felt a small trickle of blood going down my chin and I said the only thing that came to mine.

"F-Fuck you."

__

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

"Gladly." He said as he forcefully kissed me again.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried my best to push him off of me. I repeatedly hit him on the chest, but to no avail.

I felt his hands roam all over my body and I felt dirty and so unclean.

__

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons why

He than stopped kissing me and proceeded to kiss a trail down my neck.

"P-please stop! Y-you don't have to do this!" I pleaded with him, but he just ignored me and continued to kiss my neck. I tried my best to ignore the hard object that was pressed against my stomach. (A/N: Guess what that is?)

All of a sudden he removed his hand from its current position which was my ass and forcefully ripped my shirt open.

__

You've been rejected

Now you can't find

What you've left behind

I screamed again but he quickly placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh…don't pretend that you don't enjoy this." Naraku said as he started to cup my breast.

I squeezed my eyes shut as more tears started to stream down my face.

'Please…god…anyone…please…help…me…'

__

Be strong be strong now

Too many problems

All of a sudden he whipped me onto the ground and got on top of me.

I tried to fight him off again but he just laughed at me.

"Foolish girl…do you actually think that you could fight me off."

I watched in horror as he started to unbuckle his pants.

__

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

For the third time that day I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could. Just like before, he quickly shut me up by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry bitch, once I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He said forcefully as he tried to remove my pants.

Before he could succeed in doing so, I did the first thing that came to mind. I bit his hand.

__

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

As I bit his hand, his blood soon filled my mouth. He screamed in agony but I didn't let go.

When I finally let go of his hand I did the second thing that came to mind. I kicked him hard…straight in the family jewels.

__

That's where she lies

Broken inside

Naraku howled in pain as he got off f me. I quickly got up to my feet and ran. Screw the groceries, I just wanted to get out of there with my virginity intact.

Tears continued to stream down my face as I ran home. I covered myself with my arms as best as I could, for Naraku had ripped up my shirt enough that it revealed my breasts.

As I ran, I saw a number of people staring at me, and pointing at me. I quickly turned my head to look back and see if _he_ was following me.

__

With no place to go

No place to go

I sighed in relief as I saw my house come to view. I stumbled a bit as I tripped over a tree root, but that didn't stop me.

As I reached my door, I banged on it repeatedly, hoping that my mom would open it soon.

"Oh god…please open the door!" I cried as I banged the door a couple more times.

I sighed in relief as I heard my mom opening the door.

__

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

"Kagome, thank goodness, I was beginning to…Kagome?" She asked as she saw my tear streaked face.

Before she had a chance to ask me what had happen, I quickly ran past her, up to my room.

"Kagome!? Wait!" I heard my mom calling after me.

__

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

I quickly ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly locked my door, and slid onto the floor and cried.

"Kagome! Open the door!" My mom banged on my door, trying to get me to open it.

"Please…open the door!"

As I sat there and listened to my mother's attempts to get me to open the door, I thought about what had just happened.

__

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

'How could've this happened? Why did this happen?' As I thought about it, more tears began to stream down my face. Flashbacks at what had happened in the alleyway flashed in my mind. I shook my head furiously, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

As the adrenaline I had begun to wear off, I felt a stinging pain go through my chin and cheek.

I carefully stood up, and made sure that my mother had left. When I was sure that she did, I walked over to my washroom.

__

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith.

I checked myself in the mirror and was horrified at what I saw. My lip was cut and swollen, probably from when Naraku hit me. A bruise was forming on my cheek and my chin was stained with my blood…and Naraku's.

As I stared as myself I began to get upset and angry.

'How could I've let him touch me? I could've lost my virginity?' I shook with anger as I continued to look at myself. I just couldn't stand how I looked at that moment.

__

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place yeah

Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up the closest object and whipped it at the mirror. Shattering the glass and my reflection with it.

I than grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth, as hard as I could.

'I can still taste him!'

I continued to brush my teeth and I didn't even care when my gums began to bleed. I didn't stop until I couldn't taste him anymore.

__

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

I shut my eyes and tried to clear my mind, but every time I did, I thought of him.

How he touched me…

__

That's where she lies

Broken Inside

How he kissed me…

__

With no place to go

No place to go

'I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'

__

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Before I could stop myself, I took a bottle of Aspirin that was inside my medicine cabinet and walked over to my bed.

'I just can't live with myself, after the way he touched me…' I quickly opened the bottle and was just about to drink it…but stopped.

'I…can't…'

__

She's lost inside lost inside

More tears began to stream down my face.

'I just…can't…' I gripped the bottle tightly in my hand than whipped it across the room

I fell onto my bed…and cried. Cried uncontrollably.

'I…wish…I…could…just…die…'

Before I knew it, I cried myself to sleep,

__

She's lost inside lost inside…

Dream

'Where am I…' My eyes fluttered open and I was soon blinded by the sunlight. As my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I looked around.

Instead of being in my room and on my bed, I was on shrine steps near the edge of a forest. 'I'm definitely not in my room anymore…but after what had just happened, I'm glad I'm not…'

I than looked down and instead of being in my ripped shirt, which I still didn't change out of, I was dressed in Miko clothing. 'Where the hell did these come from?'

I just shrugged my shoulders, for I was glad that at least I wasn't wearing that ripped shirt anymore.

I took in a big breath of fresh air and was surprised to smell…smoke. I turned around and my eyes widened in fear at what I saw.

'A village…and its on fire!'

I than heard a twig snap behind me and I quickly turned around to face that direction. Than I saw it…a hanyou. And he was running, running along the edge of the forest.

I than felt my hand tighten around something and was surprised to find out that it was a bow.

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed an arrow from a quiver, which was strapped onto my back and notched it to the bow.

'What am I doing?'

I than felt myself raise my arms and prepared to shoot, my target…the hanyou.

'What the…' I tried to lower my arms but found out that I couldn't.

'Run! Get out of the way!' I yelled to the hanyou, but he didn't hear me.

I than felt my grip on the arrow loosen.

'No I won't…'

I tried to stop myself from shooting but failed miserably.

'NOOO!' I watched in horror as the arrow raced towards the clueless hanyou. I heard a sickening thud as the arrow connected with the hanyou, right above his heart. I watched helplessly as the arrow pinned him to a nearby tree.

The hanyou raised his head up and I found myself staring straight into a pair of bright amber eyes. Amber eyes which were filled with sadness and pain, and I knew that those eyes would haunt me…forever.

"How…how could you?" He asked me as he raised his right arm, to try and reach me. "I…I…thought…we were…"

'What? We were what?' I tried to say, but still he couldn't hear me.

With one last look of pain in his eyes the hanyou slowly drooped his head and closed his eyes.

I watched as the hanyou slowly slipped away. His left hand than opened and something fell out of it. I squinted my eyes to try and see it better and saw that it was a pink jewel which than slowly turned black.

'No wait!' I tried to run over to the hanyou, to see if he was okay, but soon felt excruciating pain pass through my right shoulder. I fell down to my knees and raised my hand to my shoulder. I felt something warm run down my hand. I quickly looked at it and saw that it was covered in blood.

'What's going on…'

"Kagome…"

I turned around and watched as the village burned down. 'Why am I here…'

"Kagome…"

'SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!!!'

"KAGOME!"

End of Dream

I sat up straight in my bed and placed a hand over my heart. I raised a hand to wipe the sweat, which covered my forehead.

"What a weird dream…" I whispered to no one in particular as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Someone in my room asked.

I turned my head to the direction where the voice came from and came face to face with the worried expression of my brother.

"Souta? How did you get in here?" I asked him. 'Thank god it's dark in here.' I thought to myself. I really didn't want Souta to see me in my current state.

"Through there." He replied as he pointed towards a secret door, which connected his room to mine. "I heard you screaming and I tried to get in but your door was locked, so I used that door."

"Oh…okay." I tried to get out of my bed but sat back down for I was still tired from what had happened earlier. "Souta…did dad come home yet?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

He sighed and looked in the other direction. "After Mama tried to get you out of your room, someone knocked on our door and it was the police."

"The police?" I looked at my brother with a confused look. "Why did they come here?"

My brother shook his head and looked up at me. "I don't know. They asked to speak to Mama alone so I was sent to my room."

'Why are they here? Is it because they found out about what had happened and are here to tell Mama?' I quickly got off of my bed, grabbed a shirt off the ground and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Souta asked as I opened the door.

"I'm gonna find out why they are here." I walked out of my room and was surprised to hear Souta following me.

As we reached the staircase, we could hear the police talking to Mama.

"…we're really sorry Ma'am but there was nothing we could do." I heard someone say.

"Are you sure…are you sure that this isn't just some mistake?" I heard my mom ask the police officer. I than heard the unmistakable sound of my mom crying.

"Yes Ma'am we tried everything that we could."

"But this can't be happening. I just talked to him earlier this morning." My mom blew her nose and continued to ask questions. "How? When?"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized whom they were talking about. 'They're talking about dad.'

I turned my head and saw that Souta had the same shocked expression on his face.

"The accident happened around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. We believe it was because a drunk driver had hit him. We managed to capture the culprit who luckily had a mild concussion but your husband…"

'_Accident_? What the hell happened to my father!' I quickly got on to my feet and ran downstairs, despite all my brother's attempts to stop me.

"Mama…what's going on?" I asked her. "What happened to dad?"

My mother's eyes widened in shock as she saw the state I was in. "Kagome? What happened…"

"Answer the question! What happened to dad?" I cried. I didn't care about how the way I looked, right now I just wanted to find out what had happened to my father.

"I think I should take my leave." The police officer said. He tilted his hat in a respectful manner and left the house.

"Now tell me…what happened to dad?" I asked as I saw tear begin to swell up in my mother's eyes.

"Kagome…your father is…is…" My mom suddenly than burst into tears and I knew what had happened.

'No…this can't be happening. How could my life get so screwed up in one night?' I shook my head as tears began to form in my eyes. "No…you're lying! Dad is not dead!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

"Kagome…I know it's hard but it's the truth." My mom said as she tried to comfort me.

"No…it isn't! Dad isn't dead!" I pushed my mom away and ran, ran as far as I could.

"Kagome wait!" I heard my mom call out after me.

I ignored her and continued to run.

'He is not dead! He is not DEAD!' I chanted over and over in my head.

I soon found myself in the park and I stopped running. I dropped onto my knees and pounded the ground with my fists.

'First Naraku tried to rape me now this!'

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" I yelled as I continued to hit the ground. As time went by, my hits became weaker and weaker.

"Why…" I stopped hitting the ground and I just sat there and cried.

I curled up into a little ball and sat there. Telling myself that my father wasn't dead.

'He is not dead. He is not dead. This is all a bad dream and when I wake up everything will be okay…'

I small sob escaped my throat.

'Everything will be…okay…'

End of Chapter

A/N: Gets egged by angry readers I know…I know! First I put Inuyasha through hell and now I did the same thing to Kagome. But don't worry from now on my story will get happier…I hope. Anyways did anyone make the connection between Inuyasha and how Kagome's dad died? If you did than good for you! You just found out a vital piece of information, which will play an important role later on in the story. And if you didn't, just think about it for a while. But make sure you don't hurt yourself while trying to figure it out.

By the way, the song that I used for this chapter is called "Nobody's home" by Avril Lavigne. I was listening to that song when I wrote that certain part of the story. Speaking about that part, please don't flame me if it wasn't good. For you see it was really hard for me to write that part. I actually cried when I wrote it!

Again I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and if you want me to continue this story you must REVIEW! But it's not like I'm forcing you to…right?

Anyways…until next time!


	5. Deja Vu

A/N: KONNICHIWA!!! S'up peeps! Anyways, I know that my last chapter was a little too angsty, but don't worry, this chapter will be a lot happier. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing my story, for reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, I'll update faster (well, I'll try to update faster!)

****

CaribMiko03 Yes you are right! It was Inuyasha. Anyways, I can't really update as often as I would like to for the computer is in my parent's room and they won't let me stay on for a very long time. And I would like to say sorry in advance if I take too long to update. Oh, and THANK YOU for reviewing my story.

****

Sexy Capricorn Thank you for your shout out. I love your story! Also I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. You're the best!

****

Niffy How do your friends put up with you? Lol! Don't worry, I'm also very annoying and I have no clue in hell how my friends (if I have any) put up with me. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my story.

****

Oprah's Biggest Fan Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm really happy that you had the time to read and review it. Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure that we continue Loser's R Us next year.

****

Starlite Angel 205 Yeah, I know…I too hate Naraku for trying to rape Kagome! Wait a minute…this is my story so that means it's my fault that Kagome almost got raped! Whoops! Well you can't blame me…it had to be done for the story to progress so if that part offended you cuz…GOMEN NE SAI!

Anyway thank you guys for reviewing my story. And like I said in **CaribMiko03's** shout out, I'm really sorry if I take too long to update my story! Since school is FINALLY over, I'll try to update it more frequently but in the meantime just be patient and I'll try to post my story up faster! Scout's honor! (Even though I'm a girl and not a scout!)

I would like to dedicate this chapter of my story to all the grade eight graduates in my school and especially to all my friends and to my class, 806. 806 4EVA!

__

"Don't cry because it is over…smile because it happened! J "

-My friend The Bitchy Babysitter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! The LUCKY Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 5: Déjà vu

'I can't believe it. After two years…I'm home.' I looked outside the car window and watched as the scenery passed by.

The past two years had affected my life greatly. That day…the day that changed my life is still a blur to me. All I could remember is when I ran…ran away from the school when I had caught Kikyo cheating on me. After that…everything is a blur.

Anyways, after the accident…I was told that I had killed someone. That had a great impact on me and I was in denial for days. The person that I killed was married and his wife did everything she could to put me behind bars. I had never personally met the family but I felt great heartache for them. I didn't mean to kill her husband…it…it was an accident.

Well, my father being the great negotiator he is, got me out of my problem…with no punishment. All I got was a suspension from my license and that's it! No jail time…no community service and I didn't have to pay the family any money for their loss.

But even though I got out of my little predicament…scotch free, my father thought that it would be better if we moved out of Tokyo, until the media stopped trying to pry into our affaires.

So three weeks after the accident, after I was well and felt better, we packed all our belongings and moved to Kyoto. But even though I moved away from Tokyo, I felt and still do feel guilty. I mean…I killed a guy for god's sake and I got no punishment for it just because my father paid certain people a lot of money to keep their mouths shut.

The very thought of what I did gives me nightmares every night. I don't know how the family of the person I killed is doing…but if I ever meet them…I would beg for forgiveness. I would tell them that I am very sorry for what I've done and maybe…maybe then I would finally be able to sleep easily without waking up drenched in sweat.

I sighed heavily and looked at the necklace that was grasped in my hands. It was the exact same necklace that Kikyo had given me. But why? Why would I keep something that was given to me by the person who turned my life into a living hell?

Because…it is a reminder. A reminder to remind me to never fall in love again for love causes to much pain…and I don't think that I could handle that again.

I twirled the necklace in my hands and sighed heavily as I thought about Kikyo. A few days after the accident, she too moved away for she couldn't bear to live in the same town as me anymore. But before she left, she told me that she was very sorry for what she had done and that in fact, she did love me.

As I continued to twirl the necklace around my finger, I heard an agitated sigh in front of me.

"Will you please stop doing that? It's bad enough that I have to listen to you sulk about that bitch of yours for the past two years, and now I'm stuck with you in a car while you continue to play with that damn thing…little brother."

I looked up to see my brother Sesshomaru looking at me with his emotionless amber eyes. My brother and I looked almost identical except for the fact that his hair was much longer than mine and that we had complete and total different personalities. My brother is the type of person to never tell his true feelings and is incapable of human emotions while I'm the complete opposite…well most of the time.

I glared at my brother as he continued to stare at me intently. "Shut up Sesshomaru! You're lucky that I don't just come over there and punch you in the face. Besides, Kikyo isn't my bitch."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from me. "I thought father taught you how to _respect_ your elders little brother, but I see that there is no use in trying to teach a person with an intelligence equivalent to a four year old these type of things."

My eyebrow twitched in anger at my brother's last remark. "Why you little…"

"Now, now little brother…we wouldn't want you to do anything that you might regret later on. Wait a second…" he crossed his arms and smirked at me "…you already did that."

Before I could control myself, I threw a punch at my brother who caught it with ease. He squeezed my hand a bit, causing me to flinch in pain.

"Temper, temper. I thought that by now you've learned to not pick fights with people…especially people you know that are stronger than you and could probably kick your ass."

"You bastard! If it weren't for the fact that we are in such a confined space, I'd kick your ass so hard that your nose would bleed." I snarled at him as he released my hand.

"Yeah right! As if a weakling like you could ever harm me." He than smoothed out the suit he was wearing and stared at me. "Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you right now for father would kill me if I did."

"Keh! Whatever." I grumbled under my breath. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into the car seat. I hated to admit it but…Sesshomaru was right. My father would have killed us if he found out that we fought each other…especially before we had a meeting with him.

I felt the car jerk forward and I knew that we had reached our destination. The car door than opened and my brother quickly and silently got out of the car. I quickly followed my brother and shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Thanks…Bob." I said to my chauffeur as he bowed a small bow.

"Anytime Inuyasha Sir." He replied as he bowed again. He than got back into the car and drove away, leaving my brother and I standing outside of my father's tall skyscraper.

My brother than straightened his suit again and quickly entered the building, without saying a word.

"Here I go…" I muttered under my breath as I entered the building. Ready to face the oncoming doom, which I knew I would have to overcome.

"Here Kaggie! Catch!" I laughed happily as my father threw the ball at me.

I caught the ball with ease and laughed again. 'Just like the good old days.'

"Here Catch!" I threw the ball at my father and laughed as he fell backwards.

"Wow! You've got quite an arm there kiddo!" He said proudly as he got up and walked over to me. He patted my head affectionately and continued to walk past me.

"Come on Kaggie. Time to go home!" He called out to me and smiled. I loved it when my father smiled. It always made me feel safe, calm and especially…loved.

"Coming!" I than ran towards my father, and smiled happily to myself. 'Finally we're going home.'

All of a sudden the sky turned black and a violent wind came out of no where. The trees shook as the wind blew onto them and I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. My hair whipped around me and I looked up…just in time to see my father leaving me.

"Wait! Daddy don't leave me!" I called out to him. "Please don't leave me alone!" I tried to run after him but was thrown back by a hard gust of wind.

I tried to get back up but the wind kept pushing me down.

"Bye…Kaggie…" I heard my father say as I watched him disappear, in front of my eyes.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to reach for him. "No! Please don't leave me alone!" I hung my head low in defeat as tears continued to fall down my cheeks, causing the ground below me to get soaked with my tears.

"Please…don't leave me…again…"

All of a sudden a bright light filled the sky, and I was blinded by its intensity.

"What's going on?" I shielded my eyes and tried to look up. To see what was causing the light. I looked up and was surprised to see…

RING! RING! RING!

I groaned loudly as I turned onto my side and covered my head with my blanket. Sunlight poured into my room and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'What a weird dream…'

RING! RING! RING!

I groaned again and rolled towards my phone.

'Who the hell would be calling me at…' "AHHHH!"

I screamed loudly as I fell off my bed and connected with hard ground below. 'Crap!' I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my head. "Stupid floor…"I muttered under my breath as I tried to untangle myself from my blanket.

"Kagome? What was that?" I heard my mom yell out to me.

"It was nothing mom." I called back at her as I slowly got up.

RING! RING! RING!

I clutched my hand in a tight fist as I looked at my phone angrily. I reached out my hand to answer it.

'Stupid phone! When I found out who is on the other line I'm gonna…'

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

I quickly held the phone away from my ear as I heard the voice of my best friend yell through it.

When I thought that it was safe enough, I slowly brought the phone closer to my ear and sighed in relief when my friend didn't yell in it.

"Hi…Sango." I said sleepily, for I was still very tired.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No it's okay. I usually get up at…" I quickly stole a glance at my clock "5 am in the morning." I said sarcastically as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." She pouted on the other side of the phone.

"No…really…It's okay." I said as I smiled a bit.

"Well good! Anyways…guess what day it is?"

"I don't know? Is today the day that I finally get caller ID so that I'll know not to pick up the phone when you call?" I asked and I heard her pout again on the other side.

"Ha, ha…very funny." She answered dryly, causing me to laugh a bit. "No…really guess what day it is today?"

I paused a bit as I tried to collect my thoughts and tried to remember what was so important about today. Finally it hit me and I began to feel sad. 'No that's not why Sango's calling me. She doesn't know that today is…'

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I heard Sango calling my name on the phone.

"Hey Kagome? Are you all right? You kinda spaced out on me again." She said, her voice full of worry.

I shook my head and tried to find my voice. "No…I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Okay…anyways, since it seems that you've forgotten what day it is today, I'll tell you."

I waited in anticipation. Waiting to finally find out what was so important about today that Sango had to call me at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Well…"

"Well…today is the day that we find out the nominees for homecoming king and queen!" She yelled causing me to flinch in pain again.

I stood there in disbelief as I heard Sango ranting on and on about whom she thought was going to be nominated. "That's it?! That's what was so important that you had to call me so damn early!" I yelled in anger.

"Um…yeah" Sango replied uneasily.

"Sango…" I said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Oh…look at the time! I better get going. See you at school!" Sango said quickly and with that she hung up. Leaving me standing there in my room, feeling very pissed-off that I was woken up one hour earlier than I usually did.

I than hung up my phone and sat on my bed. Thinking about what day it was today, and why it hurt so bad just thinking about it. It had been two years since the accident and yet it only seemed like yesterday.

Well after my father died my mom tried to put his killer in jail but to no avail. It seemed that he was some rich kid and that his father paid a lot of money to keep him out of it. Anyways, after we used all our money trying to put that kid in jail, we moved in with my grandfather who owned a shrine on Tokyo.

The weird thing was that in the front yard of the shrine was a huge tree called the Goshinboku. But what's so weird about the tree? Well it was the same tree that was in my dream. The dream I had two years ago.

I looked out my window to said tree and sighed. Ever since I moved here, I felt as if I've been here before. But, I just couldn't quite figure out when, where or…with whom. It was as if I was drawn to this place. I guess that I'll never understand why I feel this way.

I looked at my clock and noticed that it was ten to six. 'Wow! I didn't realize how long that I was thinking.' I stood up, off of my bed and stretched a bit before I proceeded to my bathroom.

As I walked towards my bathroom, I passed my dresser and stopped. I looked down to an old picture of my father and me, when I was four years old. I picked up the picture and stared at it.

My father looked really happy. He had the same hair as Souta and he had my eyes. But what caught my attention was his smile…it was just like mine.

I shook with sadness as I thought about my father, and how I'll never see his smiling face again. I tear ran down my cheek as I hugged the picture close to my heart.

"Happy birthday…dad…"

"This is a load of bullshit!" I slammed my fist onto the table to prove that I was really angry.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is what your mother and I thought is the best for you." My father said calmly as he sat at the end of the table.

"What? So I get no say in this!" I yelled as I stood up and kicked the chair that I was sitting on. "This is my life and I'm in charge! Not you!"

"And you're my son and I get to choose what I think is best for you!" My father replied, and I knew that he was trying his best to not get angry. "So that means your going to do as your told! End of discussion!"

There was than short period of silence, which was than interrupted.

"Excuse me father, but I would like to say something." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the right to my father.

"Of course Sesshomaru, what is it." My father asked as he stared at my brother.

'Great! Now my brother is going to say that he agrees with father and that I should quit acting like a baby and do what he says!' I thought bitterly.

"Even though Inuyasha is being such a baby about this…"

"Feh!" I said as I crossed my arms and turned my back on them.

"I must admit, that I have to agree with him."

I turned around and stared at my brother in disbelief. "What you…you agree with me?"

My father, who looked as shocked as I did cleared his throat and looked at my brother. "Even though that I'm happy that you two finally agree on something, the only people who have a say on this is your mother and me."

"But father, how could forcing Inuyasha to marry someone he doesn't even know, be good for him." Sesshomaru asked in a distinguished tone of voice.

"The girl that he is going to marry is the daughter of Mr. Suzuhara, the owner of the company which rivals our own. If Inuyasha marries his daughter, than our rivalry will come to an end and our companies will merge. Making our company more powerful than it is right now." My father turned his gaze on me and sighed. "I know that this is hard for you to understand, but after your little incident with Kikyo…your mother and I thought it would be better if we choose your wife, so that wouldn't happen again. So you see, you were the perfect candidate for this."

I snorted in anger and returned my father's gaze with my own. "So just because of one _little_ mistake, I'm forced to marry someone I don't know and who I don't love. What kind of marriage would that be?"

"Rin is a nice girl, and I know with some time, you'll fall in love with her eventually." My father said.

"You say this now father but you know as well as I do, the heart is a complex thing and even though you say he will fall in love, he might not." Sesshomaru said as he began to get out of his chair. "And what is the point of getting married to someone when there is no love which bounds them together."

Even though that that was one of the corniest things I've ever heard, I felt great appreciation for my brother for trying to stand up for me. 'Maybe he and I could get along after all.'

"And besides, I don't think that a lady such as Rin could ever fall in love with an insolent fool such as Inuyasha." He smirked at me, than turned around to face my father. "I'm sorry father, but I must be heading out. I have important errands to do for mother and I'm already late as it is." He shook my father's hand that headed towards the door.

'I guess I spoke too soon.' I thought to myself as I watched my brother leave the office.

"Inuyasha, I know you're feeling angry right now, but once you meet Rin you'll thank us for setting you up with a girl like her." My father said as he ignored the last remark my brother said.

"But what about the jewel? What about the family tradition?" I asked. I knew that that was a pathetic excuse to not get married but it was the only one that I could think of.

"Well, seeing that it is a family tradition, you will still give it to her." He replied casually.

I racked my brain, trying to find anything that would convince my father to not let me do this. Finally, I thought of a way to get out of this. 'This better work.'

I took a deep breath and sat back down in my chair. "Father how about if we make a deal?"

My father leaned in a bit and looked at me with interest. "I'm listening."

'Yes! I knew that father being the great businessman he is wouldn't be able to resist a proposition.'

"Seeing that I won't be able to change your mind, how about if we make a deal. If I can get married by the end of this year to the _perfect_ girl, you'll cancel this _arranged_ marriage."

"And if you don't find the girl in time?"

"Than I'll marry Rin Suzuhara." I replied.

"Deal." My father got out of his chair and walked towards me. He shook my hand and sealed the deal. "Well, seeing as this meeting is over I think that you should be heading of to school."

"Hai. Ja ne father." I said as I walked out of the office. Proud that I was able to get out of that problem. But now that that was over I had a new problem to overcome. Now I had to find the perfect girl and get married to her by the end of the year and that would be the greatest problem that I would have to solve.

As I stepped out of the building, I took a deep breath and stretched my arms a bit. As I was about to get into my car I was than suddenly knocked down. I felt something on top of my chest and I opened my eyes to see what it was.

"Watch where you're…" I froze as I noticed who was on top of me. 'No it couldn't be. It can't be…'

"K-Kikyo…"

'Stupid Sango! Once I get find you, you're going to pay!' I ran down the sidewalk and quickly swerved to the right to avoid hitting an old woman. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was five to nine. 'Shit! I'm late!'

I urged myself to go faster but I already knew that I wouldn't be able to make it on time.

It was about ten minutes since Sango called my house and told me than and there that she wouldn't be able to bring me to school. She said that she had to go bring her brother to school.

So here I am, running down the streets of Tokyo to try and get to school on time. I guess that I wasn't looking to where I was going for all of a sudden I ran into someone.

"Itai!" I looked up and was shocked to find myself looking straight into a pair of amber eyes. The same eyes that were in my dreams. I heard the person that I ran into say Kikyo.

'Kikyo? Kikyo who?' I thought.

I finally realized that I was straddling his hips and I blushed in embarrassment. "G-gomen ne sai." I said as I quickly got off of the guy. The guy was pretty hot. He had long silver hair and a slight build. But what caught my attention were his eyes, which were a deep shade of amber.

The guy that I ran into just stared at me as if I was a freak or something. He than snapped out of it and got up on to his feet.

"Keh! Stupid girl, watch where you're going!" He said as he continued to stare at me.

"What! I told you that I was sorry!" I yelled at him as I felt my anger begin to rise. 'How dare this guy call me stupid! I mean, I just met him for god's sake!'

"Yeah, well you better be sorry bitch!" He sneered at me as he dusted off his pants.

"How dare you call me a bitch you jackass!" I clutched my hand into a fist and shook with anger.

The guy just looked at me and I could have sworn that I saw a look of interest in his eyes.

"Look I can call you whatever I want. Now if you don't mind I've got important things to do and I don't have time to waste it on a bitch like you."

'That's it!' My eyebrow twitched in anger and before I could stop myself I slapped him. "Listen you arrogant, chauvinistic, pig-headed bastard I'm not a bitch or a stupid girl! You have no right to call me that and if I wasn't in such a rush, I would hit you somewhere else where, it would hurt a hell lot more!"

The guy just clutched his cheek and stared at me with anger in his eyes. "Look bitch! You obviously don't know who I am but let me give you a piece of advice. Never touch me again, for the last guy who did ended up in a hospital! And if you don't take this advice, you'll probably end up like him as well for no one and I repeat no one ever hits me!"

I crossed my arm and glared at him. "Look, your words don't scare me so don't even try! And if you ever call me a bitch again I swear…"

"You swear you'll do what…bitch." He said as he smiled smugly.

Before I could stop myself I kicked him where it hurts and smiled triumphantly as he fell to the ground in pain. "Or else I'll do that!" I said with a laugh, as I ran past his crumpled form.

"Fuck you bitch!" I heard him call out after me.

I just flipped him off and continued to run. 'Good, that'll teach him to mess with me!'

"Stupid bitch!" I muttered to myself as I sat in my car. Holding an ice pack where the girl had kicked me. 'But I have to admit it, she did have a lot of guts.'

I stared out the window and thought about the girl. She looked almost like Kikyo and for a second there I thought she was her. But than I realized that it couldn't be her for Kikyo was much hotter than that girl was. And that girl smelled different.

But the biggest difference I noticed was that girl had more confidence than Kikyo. I mean she actually slapped me, while Kikyo never did that. But still, that girl reminded me of Kikyo and that brought back a lot of painful memories. And that's why I reacted like the way I did. I didn't eve know the girl and yet, I already hated her. I guess it was because she looked like the person who made my life a living hell.

"Stupid bitch…I'll get you back for what you did."

'Oh crap! I'm late!' I ran down the schools hallway and sighed in relief as I saw my homeroom door come into view. I quickly opened the door and before I knew what was happening I slipped backwards and fell hard onto my back.

I groaned and pain and struggled to get to my feet. My fellow peers just laughed at me while my teacher asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I walked towards my seat, which was beside my best friend Sango.

I glared at her and sat down just as the teacher began to talk.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, we will be having a new student join us today. I hope you all treat him with respect and welcome him into our class."

All of a sudden I heard knocking on the door and the teacher walked over to open it. I gasped as I saw who walked into our class.

'It's him!' I felt anger wash over me as he stared straight into my eyes. The teacher led the silver haired boy into class and waited for us to settle down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce _and_ welcome back Inuyasha Takegama."

A/N: YAY! Another completed chapter! Anyways did you guys like how they met each other? And did you guys know why I called this chapter Déjà vu? If you do…well good for you! Anyways, I know it seem like they hate each other right now, but don't worry they'll become FRIENDS later on.

Anyways, sorry for the long update! I'll try to update faster this week but if I can't than SORRY!

Don't forget peeps, please review my story! It makes me very happy to know what you think of it. So remember if you have any questions, comments or concerns just ask me and I'll try to answer them without giving the plot away.

So don't forget REVIEW!

Ja!


	6. Who Knows

A/N: Hiya peeps! Anyways, guess what day it is today? Today is...CANADA DAY!!! YAY!!! HOLIDAY...CELEBRATE!!! Anyways, over the past couple of days, I just realized something...what happened to my flamethrower? So, I looked around my house and guess what I found? Takes out flamethrower TA DA!! Now since it's Canada Day, I decided to put on some fireworks for your entertainment. Takes out a box of fireworks and lights them on fire Wait a minute? Where exactly are these fire works going? Watches as fireworks fly out of box and blow up near the reviewers. Reviewers then run away in fear Wait! Comeback! Come and read my story!!!!  
  
Starlite angel 205 (lilkawaiigurl88): Thanks cuz for being my first reviewer on fanfiction.net. For that you deserve a reward. Here, have your very own flamethrower, so that if anyone flames your story you can flame them right back.  
  
Blackhand The Destroyer: Thank you for reviewing my story. Don't worry, there will be lemons in future chapters of my story but not now. For one thing, the couples haven't actually been announced and this story definitely isn't a P.W.P story. So just sit tight and wait, for the lemons won't be around for a while but this story will have lemons.  
  
You Rock my Caboose...Love your Moose: Yes, you can be princess of retard land but remember I'm the one true queen of it. HAHAHAHA!!! Ahem...anyways, sorry if you're getting confused when I change the point of views of the characters in the story. I'll try and work on that problem. Oh, and about "Nikki the chatterbox"...we shall never speak of that again.  
  
Musheesuh: Yeah, I know. It is pretty sad that her dad died, but it had to be done. Anyways, thanks for your review.  
  
Aitu: Thank you soo much for reviewing my story. I'm so honored that you actually put my crappy story on you favorites list. As for your question I really don't know the maximum amount of stories you could put on it. But hey, just take the stupid way out and just keep on adding stories on there until you can't add anymore. That's what I did.  
  
Cyber Demon: Like I said before I'm not saying if this is an Inu/Kag story. But don't worry you'll soon find out at least one of the temporary couples on this story (Key word TEMPORARY!) Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Inu Lover 554: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah it was pretty funny when she kicked him in the balls, but it would've really killed too.  
  
Me: Nope, I'm not telling you if this is an Inu/Kag story, but don't worry it won't be an Inu/Kikyo one. Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. For that you all deserve an award. Flame-throwers for everyone! But remember don't get caught using those for having illegal fireworks is one thing, but being caught giving out stolen flame-throwers well, let's just say you won't be seeing me for a LONG time!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in my story!  
  
Chapter 6: Who Knows  
  
Inu's P.O.V  
  
If I wasn't surprised to see that bitch in the same classroom as me, I was more surprised to see the girl next to her jump up and give me a huge bear hug. As the girl continued to squeeze the life out of me, I finally realized who it was.  
  
"Sango? Is that you?" I choked out as she finally released me from her death grip.  
  
"Yeah Yash! It's me. Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She exclaimed as she hugged me again.  
  
"Sango..." I said as I struggled to breathe.  
  
"Yeah Yash?"  
  
"I...can't...breath..." The room began to spin as I felt myself beginning to suffocate.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." She said as she let go of me. She beamed as she took a good look at me. "Wow! For two years, you sure did change."  
  
I cocked my head to the right. "Really? How so?"  
  
"Well for one thing the last time I saw you your hair was black and your eyes were violet. But now, your hair is silver and your eyes are amber, and I think, that you gotten a bit taller."  
  
"Well, seeing that I'm not dating Kikyo anymore, there was no point for me to continue being someone who I wasn't."  
  
"I see, well..."  
  
"Miss Kobayashi! If you don't mind, can you please take your seat and stop harassing the new boy."  
  
Sango blushed a bit in embarrassment, and bowed a bit to the teacher. "Sorry Ms. Yamagami." She then ran back to her seat and quickly sat down next to the bitch, who stared at her questioningly.  
  
"Mr. Takegama, can you please take a seat next to Miss Kagome Higurashi over there."  
  
"Who?" I asked her with a tone of confusion in my voice.  
  
"Miss Higurashi can you please raise your hand so that Mr. Takegama here can know where you are."  
  
I looked around the classroom to try to find this Higurashi girl.  
  
'Oh no! Please don't tell me that's Kagome!' I watched in utter horror as the girl next to Sango (the bitch) raise her hand hesitantly as she glared at me.  
  
"Shitmmita!" I cursed under my breath as I glared back at her.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Takegama but did you say something?" Ms. Yamagami asked me.  
  
"No...everything's good." I replied as I slowly walked towards Kagomo...or whatever her name was. Making sure that I kept complete and total eye contact with her.  
  
'Great! Can my life get any worse than this?'  
  
Kag's P.O.V  
  
"What?" Sango asked innocently as sat down beside me.  
  
"Care to explain what just happened right now?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing! All I did was say hi to an old friend." She answered as she stared nervously at me. "Why? Is that a crime now?"  
  
"No it's not. It's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
I sighed and stole a glance at her friend who was too busy looking around the classroom to notice me. "It's just...I met him this morning and no offence but he is the biggest ass I've ever met!" I snapped at her.  
  
"Really? Wow...and here I am thinking that he has a cute ass." She replied as she smiled a bit.  
  
"Sango!" I cried in shock, causing her to laugh at the expression on my face.  
  
"I'm just joking Kag's!" She said in between her laughter. "I have no interest in Inuyasha. Anyways, yeah you're right about one thing...he can be an ass sometimes, but once you get to know him he's a really great guy."  
  
"I hope your right..." I muttered under my breath as I slumped back into my chair. Yeah right! The day that I get to know Inutrasha is the day when hell freezes over!'  
  
My head snapped up as I heard my teacher call out my name.  
  
"Miss Higurashi can you please raise your hand so that Mr. Takegama here can know where you are."  
  
'What?! Oh Kami! Please don't tell me I have to sit beside that bastard for the rest of school year?'  
  
"Kagome..." Sango hissed as she nudged me in the stomach.  
  
I glared at her but I knew that I had to listen to my teacher. I hesitantly raised my hand up and glared at him as I he stared back at me.  
  
'Yeah! You better be scared you jackass!' I thought bitterly as I noticed the look of horror on his face.  
  
I made sure that I didn't loosed eye contact with him while he slowly walked towards me.  
  
I quickly turned my head so that I was staring straight ahead but I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he sat down beside me.  
  
'Come on, come on.' I stared anxiously at the clock in the front of the room. Urging it to go faster so that I could get away from Inuyasha.  
  
'Finally!' I jumped out of my seat as soon as I heard the bell go off; signaling us that first period was starting.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" I heard Sango call after me as I ran out the class doors.  
  
I slowed down a bit when I was sure that I was a safe distance from him.  
  
"Kagome? Didn't you hear me call you?" Sango asked as she finally caught up to me.  
  
"Yes I did. It was just..." I stopped talking as I noticed to my disappointment, Inuyasha following us.  
  
"Hiya Sango." He said as he walked towards us. "Bitch..." he muttered under his breath so that only I could hear him.  
  
It took all my will power to not kick him straight in the balls again, but since he was Sango's friend I decided not to.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what do you have for first period?" Sango asked. In an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"I don't know..." He than stuck his hand in his pocket to search for his schedule. "Hmmm...I think that I have history next."  
  
"Really? Well what a coincidence. Kagome here also has history. Isn't that right Kagome?" Sango asked as she elbowed me in the stomach  
  
"Yes...unfortunately." I whispered the last part so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear me.  
  
"Great! That means that you two will be able to get to know each other a little bit more. Well, I have English next so I'll see you guys later."  
  
I watched as Sango waved goodbye and turned the corner to get to class. So...here I am, standing alone, beside the biggest jerk that I've ever met.  
  
'Can my life get any worse than this?'  
  
Inu's P.O.V.  
  
"Come on...let's go." I watched in silence as the girl...Kagome started to walk away.  
  
She finally noticed that I wasn't following her and stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you coming or what?" She snapped as she turned her head to face my direction.  
  
"Keh! Whatever..." I snorted as I reluctantly followed her. We walked in silence for we both didn't really want to talk to each other.  
  
"Listen...Inuyasha." She stopped in the middle of the hallway and took in a deep breath. "Look, I don't like you and I know that you don't like me. So let's try to make this school year less painful and stay out of each other's way. Got it!" She said softly.  
  
"Look wench, I really don't give a damn if you like me or not so yeah, I got it." I said as I brushed past her.  
  
As we finally got to class, we walked in the classroom just in time. Kagome sat in the very front of the class, while I sat in the back.  
  
I looked up just in time to see a women in her thirties walk into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class." She said.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Kamiya." The kids in my class said in unison.  
  
"Okay, seeing as that we're studying the different time periods in the world, I've decided to give you guys a little project about it."  
  
Everyone in my class groaned in disappointment but I didn't for I had a weird infatuation with the past.  
  
"Settle down everyone. Anyways, this project will be worth thirty percent of your mark so I expect to see your best work done here. But don't worry, I've taken account that some of you don't have any interest in history so I've decided to pair you up."  
  
I slumped back into my chair as I heard her call out the names of the pairs and what time period they had. I really didn't pay attention for I really didn't care who I got. History is my best subject so I knew I would be able to pass this project with flying colours.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takegama. You two will be doing a project on the Warring States Era."  
  
My head snapped up as soon as she finished saying this. "WHAT!?" I yelled out as I stood up from my chair. I wasn't the only one who was upset about this partnership. As soon as I stood up I noticed Kagome stand up from her chair.  
  
"This isn't fair! Why do I have to be the one who has to work with...with...him?!" She cried. By now everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I really didn't want to work with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi but seeing as you're doing poorly in this subject, I thought it would be better if you worked with Mr. Takegama who seems to be excelling in this subject." Mrs. Kamiya said calmly.  
  
I smiled smugly at her comment. My smile only got bigger when I noticed the death glare that Kagome was giving me. Man, if looks could kill, I would have been dead a thousand times.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Kagome yelled causing the teacher to go red from anger.  
  
"Now Miss Higurashi take your seat or else you'll receive a detention!"  
  
I grinned at Kagome as she slowly sat back in her chair. Still pissed- off that I was her partner.  
  
"Mr. Takegama when your finished flirting with Miss Higurashi can you please take your seat or else you'll also receive detention."  
  
"What?! Me? Flirt with her? Spare me, who'd ever want to flirt with her?"  
  
I felt my confidence begin to falter as I noticed my teacher getting mad. "Okay, okay." I said as I sat down.  
  
"Now, that you all know your partners, I would advise you to use this period to discuss about your topic."  
  
I cursed softly as I sluggishly walked towards Kagome's desk and sat beside her.  
  
"Look, seeing that you're pretty stupid in this subject why don't I just do all the work and you can go off and do whatever girly things that you do." I turned my head towards Kagome and noticed that she looked beyond pissed now.  
  
"Listen, I really don't care that this is your best subject. I'm gonna help you in this project even though I really don't want to, but seeing that your such a dumbass I can't really trust you for I need these marks." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm gonna purposely screw up in this project so that you would fail?" I said innocently.  
  
"Yes I am, and if I do fail in this subject, so help me god I swear I'll castrate you with a spoon!"  
  
"Fine, you made your point there!" I said as I flinched at the mental image of her doing that to me.  
  
"Good, anyways meet me at the front doors after school and will go and work at my house." She said.  
  
"What, why can't we work at my house?"  
  
"Please, do you actually think that I'd want to go to your house?"  
  
"Yeah, I really don't want to bring a girl like you home. I mean, what would my mother think?"  
  
I smirked at her as I noticed anger flash in her eyes. Before she could retaliate, the bell rang and I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran out the door.  
  
"See you after school." I yelled at her as I ran towards my next class, and was relieved to find out she wasn't in it.  
  
Kag's P.O.V.  
  
'Why god? Why must you do this to me?' I pondered this question through out the whole day. 'Is it because I don't go to church? Because if it is, I swear I'll go every day!'  
  
This whole day was a nightmare. First, I had history with that jackass Inuyasha and then I found out that he also has English with me. Then at lunch I was completely ignored by my friends, Sango and Miroku who were too busy talking with Inuyasha.  
  
It seems that they all use to be best friends but Inuyasha then moved away. And now here I am, school is over and yet I'm still miserable for Inuyasha has to come to my house to do a stupid project.  
  
The only good news that I got today was that I found out that Sango and me were both nominated for Homecoming queen while Miroku was nominated for King. Even though I usually don't care for these types of things, I was really happy.  
  
I felt my blood begin to boil as I saw him leaning on my locker, smiling that stupid smile he always wore on his face.  
  
"I thought I told you to meet me outside?" I snarled at him as I shoved him off of my locker.  
  
"I decided to wait here instead of outside. Just in case you decided to you know, run away and ditch me here so that I wouldn't be able to get to your house." He replied as he still continued to smile, for he knew how much it annoyed the hell out of me.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker door shut and quickly walked out of the school. Not even checking if he had followed me.  
  
As soon as we past the front doors I stopped for I heard someone call out my name.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait!"  
  
Inu's P.O.V  
  
'Wait a minute. I know that voice...' I turned around and felt my anger begin to rise as I saw who it was. The person who I wanted to kill with my bare hands.  
  
"Kouga..." I snarled under my breath as I watched him come up to Kagome and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Kouga." Kagome said cheerfully as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Kags." He said as he smiled at her. "Sorry, but I won't be able to bring you home today. I have football practice, but don't worry I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
"No it's okay Kouga. Anyways, I wouldn't have been able to go home with you today. Today I have a guest coming over to my house."  
  
"Really? Who is..." I growled as he turned his head to face me. His face paled a bit and I saw a look of hatred pass through his eyes.  
  
"Kouga this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kouga." Kagome said.  
  
"We've already met." I snarled as I kept my eyes on him.  
  
Kouga then forced a smile on his face and stuck his hand out to shake mine. "Inuyasha, it's been a long time."  
  
I grunted a response and stuck my own hand out to shake his. I grasped his hand and we squeezed each other's hand hard, until both our hands were turning red. I felt sharp pain pass through my hand but I didn't let go for I didn't want to show any weakness towards Kouga.  
  
Before I felt my hand was about to fall off, Kouga let go of it and turned to smile at Kagome. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
I turned my head in disgust and I felt that I was about to throw up. As soon as they were finished shoving their tongues down each other's throats, Kouga left. Leaving me feeling sick and Kagome in a dazed kind of trance.  
  
"I guess by how you two act, you're not just friends?" I spat at her, causing her to snap out of her daze.  
  
"What? Oh that. Well you see your right, Kouga and I aren't just friends. In fact..." She paused and smiled a bit. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
A/N: Now peeps don't hate on me because Kouga is her boyfriend. It's just has to be for the story to progress. Anyways, again a lot of you people are asking me if this is an Inu/Kag fanfic. And like I said in my previous chapters: I'M NOT TELLING! I don't care if you guys torture me to death, I won't spill the beans. You guys have to have a little faith in me that I would make the so-called 'right couple' in this story.  
  
I know this chapter is short, but it's because it's Canada Day and I have a lot of things to do. So I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter.  
  
Anyways I decided to take another crack at these fireworks so...Takes out another box of fireworks Don't worry, I know exactly where these ones are going. Watches as fireworks fly out of box and blow up a building Uh, oh! Um... I think that I'd better get going now. But remember peeps, don't forget to review!  
  
"There she is! The girl with the fireworks!"  
  
Oh crap! Um...Gotta go! Peace!   
  
(This chapter was suppose to be posted up yesterday, seeing that yesterday was Canada day. But since I was sooo busy I didn't have a chance to post it up. So let's just all pretend that I did. Okay! Well anyways, Happy Day after Canada Day!!!) 


	7. The Hole in Your Life

A/n: Hiya peeps! Sorry that I haven't written in such a long time, you see I've been so busy the past week that I haven't had enough time to write my story. And my dad kept kicking me off the computer because he said it was "bad for my eyes". Anyways, I've finally found some time to write this chapter so I hope you guys like it.  
  
Blackhand The Destroyer: Don't worry, you really don't sound like a teacher to me, and it's pretty cool that both your parents are teachers. As for these little 'accidents', well let's just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeves, even though I'm wearing a short sleeved T-shirt and can barley fit anything in them! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lilkawaiigurl88: Thanks for reviewing cuz! I hope that you finish your first chapter for your Inuyasha fic soon so that I could read it!  
  
Niffy: It's really great to hear from you again, in fact I actually missed you're whining and all the complaints that you usually make! Lol! Just joking, but really I did miss you! Anyways, how was your trip? I hope you had fun. As for Kouga and Kagome, it was pretty difficult to write that but like I said before: It had to be done! But it won't last for very long!  
  
Hollow Angel: Thanks for reviewing. I never realized that my story had all these twists that connected to one another and that my story is kinda like how Rumiko Takahashi writes her stories. In fact I feel pretty honored that you compared my work to hers for she is a MUCH better writer than I am. By the way, my name is Chibi-Inu13. Don't ask how I got the name, for it's pretty stupid how I did.  
  
Sexy Capricorn: Yeah, it was Inuyasha but Kagome doesn't know that yet and neither does he. If you don't get what I mean, you'll understand in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
You Rock My Caboose—Love Your Moose: Yay! You reviewed! Thanks for not, you know, reviewing only once then disappearing off the face of the earth because I really do like to hear what you think of my story. I know you're probably gonna get mad at me because I'm giving you a shout-out and you said that I'm not allowed to use your name because it's "copy-righted" but...TOO BAD!! This is my story and I can shout-out to whomever I want! But please, if this does make you mad, don't do anything too rash.  
  
Again thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. It's really great to hear what you guys think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in my story so you can't sue me for anything!  
  
Chapter 7: The Hole in Your Life  
  
"Keh! Come on wench, we better get going. Or are you too busy thinking about how to get to third base with your boyfriend Kouga?" I sneered at her as she stood there, looking all starry eyed after said person.  
  
She snapped her head in my direction and glared at me. "You're the one to talk! I'm surprised if any girl would want to be your girlfriend let alone get to third base with you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
'So, Kouga and Kagome are going out. Too bad...she's kinda cute.' I cast a glance at Kagome who was tapping her foot impatiently and had her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
'Keh! Don't kid yourself Inuyasha. You promised yourself that you'd never get involved with another girl again. Even if that means you'll be lonely...forever. But still Kouga? And Kagome? Doesn't she know that the only reason why Kouga would go out with you is if he wanted something in return? I bet he already slept with her.' I gagged a bit as I thought about him and her doing it. 'Now I know that I don't want to be with her!'  
  
I guess I was too busy lost in my own thoughts for I didn't hear Kagome, until she thought that it would be very funny to pull on my hair.  
  
"Itai! What the hell?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
I gave her a questioningly look and cocked my head to the side. "Well what?"  
  
She sighed impatiently and put her hands on her hips in a way, which reminded me a bit about Kikyo.  
  
"Are we going or what?"  
  
I blinked in disbelief and stared at her curiously. "If you haven't realized it yet, I don't know where you live so the only reason we haven't gone yet is because you haven't shown me the way."  
  
"The only reason I haven't shown you the way yet is because I'm waiting for you to show me where your car is so that I could then give you the directions of my house."  
  
"Car? What car?" I scratched my head and looked at her. "Who said anything about a car? I don't have one."  
  
"Nani!? You don't? Why not?"  
  
I fidgeted a bit as I felt her stare at me intently. "Because, I...I got my license suspended." I looked at my shoes and tried to not look her in the eyes. The reason why I got my license suspended was a subject that I didn't like to talk about much.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shot her a glare and turned my back on her. "Look, I really don't like talking about why I got my license suspended so just drop it! Now hurry up! The sooner we get to your house, the sooner we finish this project and this god forsaken partnership."  
  
"Jeez. It was just a question..." Kagome mumbled as she walked past me.  
  
"Stupid girl..." I ran my fingers through my hair and silently followed her.  
  
A few minutes went by and yet, neither of us said anything.  
  
"So..." I said, breaking the silence, which had finally gotten to me. "How long have you and Kouga been, going out?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Just a simple question." I answered while smiling a bit.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, we've been going out for ten months." She answered casually.  
  
"Wow that long. I guess by now that means that you're not a virgin anymore."  
  
"What are you implying?" She asked me. Her face slowly turning red from either anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Well, usually when people have been going out for that long, they have premarital sex. Now I'm not saying that all people do this but knowing Kouga and the type of girls he goes out with..." I looked at her and smirked "They'd be doing it all the time like freaking bunnies."  
  
"Enough! Can we not talk about that right now!" She snapped.  
  
"Talk about what? Sex?"  
  
"Yes...that!" She cried.  
  
"Why not? Sex is apart of life and you eventually have to talk about it. Besides it's not like anyone's forcing you to have sex with them. But seeing that you're interested in Kouga, you'd probably jump at the chance to have sex with h-"  
  
I froze in mid sentence as I realized that Kagome had stopped dead in he tracks. Her body was trembling a bit and her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. 'Keh, not that I care if she is!'  
  
I sighed and walked slowly towards her. "Aww, come on Kagome! Don't tell me that what I said hurt you feelings?" I asked mockingly.  
  
All of a sudden she slowly raised her hand and...slapped me. The sound of her hand connecting with my face echoed throughout the streets and a couple of people actually started to stare at us. She hit me with such force that I stumbled back a bit.  
  
I raised my hand to the cheek that she hit and stared at her with angry eyes. "What the fuck was that for bit-"  
  
I stopped talking as she slowly lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eyes. The thing that really creeped me out was that the look in her eyes was that of sadness and fear. Not of anger or hatred.  
  
"You don't know shit about me so stop acting as if you do." She whispered so low that I could barely hear her. That really shocked me for usually when I said something that would piss her off she would yell at me, not whisper at me.  
  
She walked past me and I watched her silently for I didn't know what to say.  
  
'What the hell did I do?'  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Kagome! He doesn't know so don't let what he said get to you!' I tried my best to hold back the tears, which were threatening to fall. It had been two years since that day and I still haven't gotten over it, and what he said just triggered a bunch of memories to come back to me.  
  
I knew that I shouldn't have overreacted like that but whenever the subject of sex came up I just, well thought about that day. That is why I guess me and Kouga never did it yet for I just wasn't ready. But that didn't mean he didn't stop trying to.  
  
I watched Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was watching me closely.  
  
"What?" I asked as I finally found my voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing..." he answered as he averted my gaze. He jammed his hands in his pockets and silently followed me.  
  
We walked the last couple of minutes in silence, which was both comforting and unnerving at the same time. I stopped walking as soon as we reached the bottom of the shrine steps.  
  
"We're here." I said quietly as I started to slowly climb the stairs.  
  
As soon as we reached the top I turned around to face Inuyasha who just stood the taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm" I began but I just couldn't seem to finish.  
  
"It's okay wench. I guess I went out of line to pry into your personal business." He said calmly.  
  
I looked at him in shock. 'How could've he known I was gonna apologize? Maybe Sango was right. That even though Inuyasha acts like the biggest jerk in the world, he can be a nice guy.'  
  
"Anyways, it's not like your weak little slap hurt me or anything. Actually I should be thanking you for not going into any details on how you and Kouga spend your time alone together for that would've definitely scarred me for life. " He walked past me and started to head in the direction of my house.  
  
'Maybe not.'  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
I looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of the Goshinboku, looking at it intently.  
  
"Yeah, what?" I asked as I finally caught up with him.  
  
"What's with the tree?"  
  
"Oh...you mean the Goshinboku? Well, it's supposedly been the place where the hanyou in the legend was pinned." I answered. As I stood there underneath the tree with Inuyasha, it felt somewhat comforting and that really confused me. "Well, we better get going."  
  
"I'm home!" I yelled as we entered my house.  
  
"Oh, Kagome you're home." I heard my mom answer from the kitchen. "How was your day at school?" She asked as she stepped out of the kitchen to greet me.  
  
"It was...okay." I said as I gave her a hug. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mom this is Inuyasha Takegama. He and I are going to be working on some project together."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." He said as he shook my mother's hand.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Inuyasha." As my mother released his hand I noticed her watching him thoughtfully. "Takegama...hmmm, are you sure that we haven't met before? I could've sworn that I heard that name before?"  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit taken aback by this statement but soon recovered his composure. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I'm sure that we haven't. Maybe it sounds familiar because my families name is usually always mentioned on the news because of my father's business."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right. Well I shouldn't delay you guys anymore for I bet that you two have a lot of work to do." My mother said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Oh and Kagome, I better not catch you two doing you- know-what or anything else inappropriate upstairs."  
  
"Mom!" I cried as I felt myself going red. Why is it that mom's always say the wrong things at the wrong time?  
  
"Don't you dare 'mom' me young lady. The last time you had a boy over here I caught you two in a very compromising position."  
  
"Mom, please!" I yelled as I turned a darker shade of red. Before my mom could say anything else embarrassing, I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"I bet the boy you were with was Kouga right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what of it?" I snarled as I led him t my room.  
  
"So...what were you two doing?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
As we finally reached my room, I realized that I was still holding his hand and that he was holding it firmly. I quickly pulled my hand away and felt myself beginning to blush again, and I also noticed that he too had a faint blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Um, uh...we're here." I said, my voice slightly higher than usual.  
  
I slowly turned the doorknob to my room and entered it. Not knowing the certain chaos that we we're going to endure next.  
  
"Wow, your room is so...pink." I said in astonishment. Everywhere I looked there was pink (a/n: shudders I HATE pink) and it really freaked me out. 'How the hell could she stand having so much pink in her room?'  
  
"So?" She asked as she swiftly entered her room and dropped her bag in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Well...it kinda hurts the eyes doesn't it?' I asked as I blinked a couple of times for the colour really did hurt my eyes.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and again she reminded me of Kikyo. "Look, are you going to just stand there and criticize my room all day or are you going to help me with this project?"  
  
"Yeah...whatever." I replied lazily as I walked in her room and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
All of a sudden a felt something heavy jump on my chest and I soon found myself flat on my back.  
  
"What the hell!" I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into a pair of brown eyes.  
  
I tried to shove the thing that was on my chest off but it started to hiss and scratch at me that I had to stop.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell is wrong with your cat?" I yelled as her cat continued to try and scratch my eyes out.  
  
Kagome, who was busy getting information for our project turned around on her chair and smirked. "There's nothing wrong with Buuyo. He usually likes my friends but...I guess that he just doesn't like you."  
  
'Great, just great!'  
  
"Kagome, get your fat ass of a cat off of me or else I'll throw him off!"  
  
"Aw, come on Inuyasha. Don't tell me that you're afraid of my cat?" She asked mockingly.  
  
"I mean it Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, all right." She reluctantly got off of her chair and walked towards me.  
  
Just as she was about to take her cat off of me, I froze. Something...something warm was running down my chest. 'What the...'  
  
I looked down at my chest and realized whatever it was, was coming from her cat.  
  
'Holy shit her cat is...'  
  
"YOUR CAT IS FUCKING PISSING ON ME!!!" I yelled. I threw her cat off of me into her arms and got to my feet.  
  
I looked at my shirt and right in the middle of it was a huge piss stain. "Kagome...I'm gonna fucking kill your cat!"  
  
Kagome, who looked like she wanted to burst out laughing, patted her cat on the head, which meowed in approval. "Calm down Inuyasha, its not like it's poison or anything. And besides, I don't think Buuyo here did it on purpose. Did you Buuyo?" She asked as she cuddled her cat.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Oh, all right. Wait here and I'll find you something to wear." She then carefully placed Buuyo on the floor and with one last pat on the head, left her room.  
  
"Stupid cat!" I mumbled as I took off my shirt and stuffed it into my bag. I then sat down on her bed again and sighed.  
  
As I sat on her bed, I looked around her room until my eyes landed on a picture that was on her drawer. I got up off her bed and picked up the picture. It was a picture of Kagome when she was like four or five years old. My eyes shifted from her to the other person that was in the picture with her.  
  
He had brown eyes, which were the same shade as Kagome's and raven hair, which was a bit messy looking. But what surprised me the most was that he had the same smile as Kagome.  
  
"That's my father."  
  
I looked up at the doorway and saw Kagome standing there with a shirt in her hands. She slowly walked towards me and took the picture out of my hands.  
  
"I could tell, he kinda looks like you." I said quietly as I watched her walk away from me. "So, when do I get to meet him?"  
  
She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "You won't...because he's dead."  
  
We both stood there in silence for neither of us knew what to say. I watched silently as she placed the picture on her drawer, her back turned to me the entire time.  
  
She then turned around with a huge smile on, but I knew that it was a forced one.  
  
"Kagome...I..."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. Believe me it happened a long time ago and I'm over it. " She said, with the same smile on her face. "Here." She stuck out her hand, which held the shirt and looked at me.  
  
I knew that Kagome was trying her best, not to cry for I could see the tears in her eyes. I decided not to ask her how her father died because I was sure that she would've burst into tears.  
  
I then started to walk towards her but just as I was about to take the shirt from her hands, I tripped over her backpack and landed on top of her with a loud THUMP! (A/N: if ya take off the T what does that spell? )  
  
"Inuyasha! Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled as she tried to push me off.  
  
"Kuso!" I cursed as I tried to lift myself off of her. "Stop wiggling around wench!"  
  
'Hang on? What is that?' I asked myself as I felt something squishy cupped in my right hand. 'It kinda feels like a plastic bag filled with pudding.' I gave it a light squeeze and felt Kagome stop moving around instantly.  
  
'Holy crap! That's her...'  
  
"Kagome what's going on?"  
  
We both turned our heads to face the door just in time to see a boy about fifteen years old open it.  
  
"Kagome are you...OH MY GOD!!" He quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "My eyes! My virgin eyes!"  
  
"Souta it's not what you think! Inuyasha just fell...GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BREAST!!"  
  
I felt myself going red and I begged god for it to not get any worse. But truthfully how could it get any worse? I mean here I am, lying on top of some girl that I just met with my shirt off, and I just so happened to have my hand on her breast and her little brother just walked in on us. Tell me how it could get any worse then that?  
  
"Souta what's going on?"  
  
'It just got worse.'  
  
"Kagome what's going...Kagome! I thought that I told you not to do that in our house, especially with Souta watching." Her mother said.  
  
"Mama please this is not what you think!" Kagome cried  
  
Surprisingly enough I was still on top of her and my hand was still in the same position as it was before. I guess that we were both frozen in embarrassment.  
  
"Great! Is there anyone else in your family who hasn't seen us?" I asked sarcastically as Kagome's mom continued to lecture us.  
  
"Well actually..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"  
  
I finally decided that it was time to get off of her but when I finally got to my feet I felt a piece of paper get attached to my forehead.  
  
"Take that foul demon!" The old guy said as he took out another piece of paper.  
  
"Grandpa, mom I assure you this is not what it looks like!" Kagome tried to explain, but her grandfather was too busy trying to place another one of those paper things on me and her mother was too busy lecturing us to listen.  
  
"Okay look, me and Kagome were not doing anything wrong! I mean, so what if you found me lying on top of her...with my shirt off...and my hand in the wrong area..." My voice began to falter as I realized what I said...wasn't really helping.  
  
"You're...not...helping!" Kagome said threw clenched teeth.  
  
"Like you can do any better!"  
  
"Watch me." She said as she walked towards her mom and grandfather. "Oh look at the time, me and Inuyasha have to finish our project so if you don't mind we need our privacy." She said, while pushing them out of her room.  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"Sorry mom but if you want me to pass history you'll have to leave. See you later." And with that she closed the door, making sure to lock it just in case.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that. My family is kinda a bit weird."  
  
"No it's all right Kagome. I'm use to having old men wearing weird clothes stick pieces of paper on my head." I said sarcastically as I put on the shirt she gave me.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." She replied. "But you know, this is all your fault!"  
  
"Me?! How is this my fault?! If your stupid cat didn't piss on me on the first place none of this would've ever happened!"  
  
"Don't you blame this on Buuyo! You're the one who fell on top of me!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have fell on you if you didn't leave your bag in the middle of the room in the first place!"  
  
"Well you should have been watching where you were going!"  
  
"Okay enough! Look, it's 5 o'clock already. We should probably stop arguing and start working on our project if you want to get it done on time. So why don't we just sit down and start working."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said SIT!" I cried.  
  
She silently obeyed my command and glared at me as she sat on her chair.  
  
"Good. Listen, I don't care if this takes four hours or even five hours, we're going to work on this project until it is finished and if you want a good mark on it you better listen to everything I say and follow it! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Four hours. It took four hours to finish that project. Four freaking hours stuck in a room with the biggest ass in the world who complained over the stupidest things just because he wanted our project to be 'perfect'.  
  
I mean so what if I spent half the time talking to Kouga on the phone, and 'accidentally' erased half of our work that took him an hour to type up. He didn't have to be such a jerk and throw my cell out the window.  
  
But now that we're finished it, he could finally leave my house and we wouldn't have to speak to each other for the rest of the school year...I hope.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you know that you owe me a new cell phone."  
  
"Keh, whatever bitch." He answered as he leaned back on my chair.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He said angrily as I whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Why is it that you always call me a bitch? Do I look like a freaking dog to you?"  
  
"No, but if you don't stop hitting me on the head I'll end up getting permanent brain damage."  
  
"Well if you don't stop calling me a bitch you'll end up with more than a concussion!"  
  
"Feh...whatever."  
  
I was just about to tell him to "go fuck himself" when all of a sudden I heard his stomach grumbling.  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you have any food around here?" He asked as he got off of my chair.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Are you hungry?"  
  
"No I'm horny," he said sarcastically "yes I'm hungry you baka why do you think that my stomach's grumbling!"  
  
I rolled my eyes in response and felt my stomach rumbling too. "Well I guess I should feed you before you starve to death. Besides, I'm getting pretty hungry myself."  
  
I then exited my room and I began to lead him to my kitchen.  
  
"So what do you want?" I asked him as I began opening my cupboards to find something suitable to eat.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Well...we have oden." I replied.  
  
"Nah, I hate that stuff."  
  
"Then what do you want?" I asked angrily as I began to loose my patience with him.  
  
"Do you by any chance have Ramen? I just love that stuff."  
  
I felt a sharp pain pass through my heart as he said that. "Sorry we don't have any Ramen."  
  
"Nani?! What kinda people don't buy Ramen? That stuff is the best food in the world!"  
  
"Well we don't okay! So get over it!" I snapped at him as I slammed the cupboard door shut.  
  
"Jeez, what the hell is your problem?" He asked suspiciously. "It's...it's nothing." I said as I averted his gaze. "Anyways here." I passed him a plate of Nikkuman and walked out of the kitchen. "Either you eat this or you'll have to eat oden."  
  
"Wdghf?"  
  
I turned around and saw him stuffing his face with all the Nikkuman on the plate.  
  
"Men." I muttered under my breath as I sat down on the kitchen table and watched him as he continued to stuff his face. 'Boy, he must really be hungry.'  
  
I stole a quick glance at my watch and noticed that it was already nine thirty.  
  
"Inuyasha when you're done eating, you should probably get going." I said absent-mindedly as I took a bite out of my Nikkuman, which I managed to take before Inuyasha began eating them all.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." He said behind me, causing me to almost choke on my food.  
  
"Okay, wench you stay here and I'll just go upstairs and grab my stuff." He then ran to my room and I waited patiently for him to return.  
  
As I finished eating my food I looked up to see Inuyasha with all his belongings, waiting for me.  
  
"Inuyasha how exactly are you suppose to get home? You said it yourself, you don't have a car so what are you gonna do?" I asked him as we walked across the shrine grounds.  
  
"Hmm I don't know. I guess I could just call Bob." He said to himself as he stared off into space.  
  
"Bob? Bob who?" I asked him.  
  
"Bob, my chauffeur."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. "You? Have a chauffeur?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? Why do you have a problem with that?"  
  
I shook my head and slowly descended the stairs. "No, I don't. It's just how could you afford one?"  
  
"I can't. It's my father who pays for him."  
  
"Oh yeah...you're the son of Inutashio Takegama right?"  
  
He nodded his head in response and sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, which I assume was his chauffeur's.  
  
"Okay well thanks for your help on the project Inuyasha, even though I didn't need it." I said as he finished talking on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, you better be thankful wench. If I didn't do most of this project I bet that we would've failed, not that your marks can go any lower than they are right now." He said with a smirk on.  
  
"Inuyasha, just because your father is the richest man in town, that doesn't give you the privilege to act like a jackass all the time!" I yelled.  
  
"No, but it does give me the privilege to act like a bastard whenever I want." He said smugly.  
  
"Arrgh, I don't get it Inuyasha. One minute you are the nicest guy in the world and the next you're the biggest jerk! Why is that?"  
  
"You're the one to talk. You have freaking mood swings all the time. First your happy then all of a sudden you go into bitch mode. When you can tell me why, than I can answer your question." He said with a stern look on his face.  
  
'The reason I'm like that is because everything you say always reminds me of that day.'  
  
I looked at the ground and fidgeted under his intense gaze. "I can't tell you right now."  
  
"Than I can't either."  
  
I snapped my head up as I heard a car honking in our direction. I saw a long black limousine pull up beside us and watched as a chubby man ran out of the driver's seat to open the door for Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow wench. Oh, here I almost forgot." He started to unbutton the shirt I gave him to wear but stopped him before he finished.  
  
"No you keep it." I said with a light blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked me cautiously.  
  
"Yeah I am. Besides, I wouldn't want it back after you've worn it."  
  
He smirked at me and got into his car. "Oh, by the way Kagome just because you fed me and gave me this shirt to wear, it still doesn't mean that we're friends."  
  
"I know that. I mean who the hell would ever want to be friends with you?" I watched silently as he closed his door shut and flipped me off as the car started to drive away.  
  
I waved goodbye and stuck my middle finger at him at the same time. As his car finally disappeared from my sight I let out a sigh of relief and began to walk back up the shrine steps.  
  
'Yes now that this partnership is over, I don't ever have to speak to him again. But still, there's something about Inuyasha that I don't understand. Sango told me that he left town two years ago but why did he? And why did he come back?'  
  
As soon as I reached my room I quickly opened the door and flopped onto my bed. 'I guess I'll never understand him.'  
  
A/N: Yay this chapter is finally done! I know that it has a very crappy ending but deal with it! I rushed through the ending so that I could post it right now. So either you accept the crappyness of the ending for this chapter or you would've waited another week for this chapter to come out! Again I'm very sorry for not posting this earlier. I'll try to post my next chapter faster.  
  
Thanks to Lilkawaiigurl 88 for editing this chapter and thanks to all the people who reviewed my story.  
  
Before I go I have one question for you guys. Is it true that the Inuyasha series is gonna end in September? I've been hearing all these rumors that it is, and I would really like to know if it is.  
  
Anyways peeps don't forget to R&R!!  
  
Peace! 


	8. Rude Awakening Part 1

A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!! I'm soooo sorry for taking a month to update. I didn't mean to keep you guys all waiting. But thank you to all of my loyal readers who put up with my tardiness and I'll try my best to update faster.

Normally, I would answer your reviews in the beginning, but seeing that you guys waited so long for this chapter; I won't be doing that today.

Thanks to **Kia4lyfe, sunshine07, Aewi at CMMU, Kagome M.K, Inu lover 554, Inuyasha-520, Blackhand the Destroyer, Niffy, and Sexy Capricorn** for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't ask.

Chapter 8: Rude Awakening Part 1 

[? P.O.V]

The floor creaked softly as I walked down the vast hallway of my home. It was a long walk to my brother's room but seeing as my father sent me, I had no choice but to follow his request and do as I was told. As usual, my brother's door was slightly opened, and I proceeded to enter the room without a sound.

I crinkled my nose in distaste as I noticed the endless piles of books, clothes, and CD's, which were carelessly scattered on the floor. An odd odor reached my nose and knowing my brother, the smell was probably coming from him.

Looking around the room, I located my brother sleeping in his chair with his headphones on, near his computer. His head was resting on the table and a small trail of drool could be found flowing down his cheek.

Without a moment's hesitation, I walked towards my brother's sleeping form and cranked up the volume to his music on full blast. Heavy rock music could be heard coming through his headphones as he woke up with a start and toppled out of his chair.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! What the hell was that for?" He took off his headphones and threw them at me, which I easily dodged as I stepped to the side.

"Didn't I tell you before that, that type of music was bad for your brain?" I asked, as I tried to hide the smile, which was tugging at my lips. Causing my brother pain always brought a smile to my face. "Or...whatever's left of it."

He scowled at my remark and struggled to get to his feet. His eyes were red and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Have you been drinking again _little_ brother?"

He shot me a cold look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it look like I've been drinking?"

"No, you look like a hobo. In fact..." I paused and sniffed the air. "You smell like one too."

"Shut the fuck up!" He slumped back into the chair and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "By the way...what the hell are you doing here in the first place?"

'_To make your life miserable that's why_.' Was what I really wanted to say but instead I went with, "Father wanted to speak to you, so being the _only_ responsible son he had, I did as I was told and went to wake you up."

He sat up in his chair and look at me confusedly. "Why would father want to speak with us this early in the morning?"

I shrugged and headed towards the door. "You should hurry and get cleaned up. I don't think father will be happy if you spoke to him looking like that, and while your at it..." I turned my head to face in his direction. "Please try to get rid of that awful stench. You smell like cat piss."

He mumbled a few curses under his breath and I took this as my cue to leave his room. Walking through the hallway to my father's office, I too began to wonder why he wanted to speak to us this early in the morning. Scratching my chin as I thought of some plausible reason why he would, I soon found myself standing in front of his office door.

Knocking on the hard oak door, I heard my father say "come in," from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and entered my father's office, who was currently too busy signing paper work to even look up and acknowledge the fact that I was there.

"Ah, Sesshomaru...back so soon?" He asked, not even looking up once from what he was doing. "I thought it would take you longer to wake up your brother, seeing as he could sleep through anything. Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?"

"I assure you father, Inuyasha will be here momentarily. He just had to take care of a couple of things."

Just as those words left my mouth, the door to my fathers office opened and there stood Inuyasha, who thank god, managed to get rid of that awful stench.

"You wanted to speak to me father?" He asked nonchalantly, as if this was a waste of his time.

The soft noise of scribbling ended as my father stopped writing and looked up at us. "Actually, I wanted to speak to both of you. Please sit." He motioned to the two leather chairs, which were placed at the front of his desk.

"Inuyasha, the reason I called you here was because I was wondering how your search was going."

"Search? What search?" He scratched his head and a small frown appeared on his face. "I don't recall losing anything."

My father, who looked completely shocked at my brother's actions, sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Please don't tell me you forgot about our deal already?! I mean, you're the one who made it for crying out loud! But of course, if you really did forget, than that means that you are free to go and marry Rin Suzuhara."

I stared at my brother as he continued scratching his head, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to remember the deal he had made with our father. '_I guess dropping him on the head a couple of times when he was younger really did have an affect on him_.'

The loud noise of my brother smacking his head told me that he had finally figured out what father was talking about. "Oh..._that_ search!" His face fell and I knew instantly that he had already forgotten the deal he had made. Yeah...it's...um... going great. In fact...I..." He hesitated and took in a deep breath. "I...think I already found my perfect girl."

"Really?" My father lifted his eyebrows in amazement. "You already found someone? Wow...that's great. But still...I would like to meet this girl. Just to make sure she really is perfect for you."

"You...want...to...meet her?" My brother's face paled a bit, as he started to fidget under my father's intense gaze.

"Well of course. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Actually father, she is very shy about meeting new people...and...um...I think it would be wise to...um...wait...a while. You know...so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable meeting you and all."

"Okay, if you think that's for the best. But don't forget Inuyasha, our deal still remains. So if this girl turns out to not be your perfect girl at all, you know what you must do."

"Hai."

"Good...well that's all I wanted to talk about. You should better go and get ready for school."

Inuyasha nodded his head in response and left the room.

"You know, Inuyasha is such a terrible liar." I said as I watched the door close after said person.

"Yes, I agree." My father sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Knowing Inuyasha, he probably scared away all the girls at his school with his temper, but who knows...maybe he did find someone."

"I highly doubt it. After what happened, he has become more stubborn than a mule and I doubt that no girl would be able to stand his attitude."

"I guess you're right. Anyways back to the reason why I called you here." He folded his hands together and rested them on top of his desk. "Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha's older brother you have certain _responsibilities _to uphold."

'_Responsibilities? I don't like the sound of that_.'

"That is why I want you to keep an eye on your brother."

"In other words you want me to _baby-sit_ him."

"Not exactly. I want you to just keep an eye on him, to make sure that he doesn't make the wrong choices. I also want you to report to me about anyone who seems suspicious, so that I could take the necessary _precautions_ to ensure that another incident won't happen again." He leaned back into his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "And if everything goes to plan, Inuyasha will end up marrying Rin Suzuhara and all our problems will be solved."

"So, what you're saying is that even if Inuyasha finds someone, it won't matter because you're going to still find a way to get him to marry this...Rin."

"Exactly. So...will you do this for me?"

His sentence was followed by a long period of silence. I really didn't want to do this but seeing as I didn't want to anger my father I agreed.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Patting me on the shoulder as he passed. "I knew that I could count on you Sesshomaru, so you better not fail me."

"No father, I won't." I answered quietly. The opening and closing of the office door were the only things I heard as I sat in the room alone.

"Kuso!" I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in. My nails almost piercing through the leather to the stuffing underneath. '_Why is it that whenever my brother screws up, I'm the one who always ends up bailing him out_?'

Cursing again, I stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door as I closed it. '_Damn it Inuyasha! You better appreciate what I'm doing for you because after this, I won't be helping you again._'

* * *

[Inu's P.O.V]

"Baka!" Bam "Baka!" Bam "Baka!" Bam "BAKA!" BAM

I rested my head on my locker door, the metal feeling cool against my sore forehead, which was surely red after all the banging that I did.

'_Why? Out of all the lies I could've said, why did I have to say that? I am such an idiot! Of course it wasn't all a lie._' Sighing, I turned around and slid onto the floor, sitting in front of my locker. My head fell back and I started banging it against my locker. '_I did meet someone, but that someone was anything but perfect._'

Closing my eyes, I continued banging my head until it started to hurt. '_I better find someone and quick. If I don't, I'll end up marrying someone who I don't even know. I could just pay someone to pretend to be my girlfriend._' I opened my eyes and looked around the hallway. '_There are like a bunch of girls here that would just jump at the chance of going out with me. But if father ever did find out that I lied to him, he'd probably run me over with his car._'

'_Damn it what am I going to do?_' I guess I was too busy banging my head, for all of a sudden a pair of feet appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Um...why are you banging your head on your locker?"

I looked up from were I was sitting to see Miroku, who was sporting a red handprint on his face. '_Figures! He probably was caught spying on the girls in the change room again_.'

"What do you want Miroku? Don't you have to go and hit on some girl or something?" I held my head in hands to subdue some of the pain I felt.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slyly. "Honestly Inuyasha, is that really how you see me, as a lech? A person who can't control his hormones when a beautiful girl comes by, just because she has a nice rack, or a nice pair of legs or even better..." He sighed and had a content look on his face. "...A nice, round, firm as-"

"Can you please stop talking about how much you like a girl's ass for once and just shut up! Your rambling is giving me a headache." I snapped as I leaned my head back onto the metal surface of my locker.

"Seeing as there are many dents all over your locker, I'm guessing that my rambling didn't cause your headache. So tell me Inuyasha..." I heard a bit of shuffling and turned my head to the side to see that Miroku had taken a seat beside me. "...Why are you in such a bad mood today. Did you get into another fight with Sesshomaru again? Or did your dad find out about your secret stash of Playboys that you've kept since grade nine?"

"No, Sesshomaru and I didn't get into a fight today, and you know as well as I do that, that stash of Playboys are yours."

"Oh yeah...I forgot that I left those at your house. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, I'm having a bit of a problem here." I stared at my hands as I clasped and unclasped them.

Miroku nodded his head slowly. "Yes, but what kind of problem are you having. Like are you having guy troubles?" He paused and looked at me strangely. "Because if you are, I can't help you with that."

I whacked him on the head and scowled. "Not that kinda problem you idiot!"

"Oh so your having girl problems then?"

I opened my mouth to reply but paused. "Well...not exactly. You see I'm having problems finding a girl and I don't kn-"

Miroku raised his hand to silence me. "Say no more. I know exactly what to do, for you see I, Miroku, am an expert on women."

"If you're such an expert, than how come you've been shot down by every girl you've asked out?"

He shot me a cold look. "Do you want my help or not?"

Since I had nothing better to do but listen to his ideas, I had only one thing to say. "Feh."

"Good, okay like I was saying before, since I'm such an expert on women I know exactly what to do. But instead of telling what to do..." He looked around the hallway and a small smile appeared on his face. "I'll demonstrate it for you."

I followed his gaze until I noticed that he was staring at a really attractive looking red head. '_Oh you've got to be kidding me._'

He quickly got to his feet and picked up a binder on the floor, which I assumed belonged to the red head.

"Hey! Excuse me Miss!" He called out to the girl who turned around in confusion.

He walked well actually it looked more like strutted towards the girl. "Sorry to bother you Miss but I believe this belongs to you." He held out the binder and flashed the girl his "sexy" smile.

"Oh...um...arigatou." She held out a shaky hand and took the binder from Miroku, who's smile only got wider.

"Oh no...I should be the one thanking you." He than took one of her hands in his own, causing the girl to blush in either embarrassment or anger. "For you see, after meeting you, I've finally witnessed true beauty such as yours."

I closed my eyes and snorted at his statement. '_God, that must've been the lamest thing I've ever heard_.'

The girl, who looked very embarrassed right now, fidgeted in her spot. "Th-that's very nice of you to say, b-but I better get going. I'm gonna be late for class if I don't."

Miroku, who looked unfazed after the girls comment just sighed and looked into her eyes. "Please Miss don't go, for you see it would be a crime against nature if I never see your beauty again."

Cracking one eye open, I noticed that one of Miroku's hands, which was temporarily free, was getting dangerously close to the girl's ass. '_Oh this should be good.'_

"Seriously, I better get going." The girl said hastily.

"Oh, all right. But before you go Miss, may I please ask you one question? Will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?"

It took all the will power I had to not burst out laughing. Even though I've seen Miroku do this like a million times, the result was always the same.

As the girl stood there, looking as if she was about to die of embarrassment, Miroku took this time to grope her ass.

'_Predictable._' I sighed and closed my eyes. '_Three...two...one..._'

"HENTAI!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Miroku sprawled on the ground with a huge red handprint on is face. The girl, who was now fuming with anger, just turned around and stomped to class, while mumbling something about "sick perverted bastards who can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Don't forget to think about my offer!" He called after her as he rubbed the red handprint on his face.

Getting up, he walked over to where I was sitting and plopped down beside me. "So Yash, did my little demonstration teach you anything?"

"Keh! Are you kidding me? Your demonstration taught me a lot."

"Really that's good."

"Yeah, your demonstration taught me to not act like you and end up getting my ass kicked!"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Than I guess I haven't taught you anything. You see, my demonstration was supposed to show that, that girl wasn't meant for me. By rejecting me, that proves that she and I weren't meant to be."

"Oh really? I thought by rejecting you, it meant that she didn't like how you were feeling her up."

"Jeez Inuyasha, I guess you just don't understand my technique. Besides, I already know who I'm meant to be with."

"And my I ask who it is?"

"Well if you really want to know. It's the one and only Sango Kobayashi."

"Sango? Are you sure about that? I mean...Sango said no to you more times than I can count and if I understand your 'technique' correctly, that would mean you and her aren't meant to be."

"Ah...but you see Inuyasha, she is only playing hard to get, and you know as well as I do that I just _love_ a challenge." He clasped his hands together and rested them behind his head.

"Miroku, I swear. You are a glutton for punishment."

"Yeah, but the pain is worth it." He smiled and rubbed his still throbbing cheek.

"By the way Inuyasha, how was your little _study_ session with Kagome. I bet that you guys were up _all_ night long 'working' on it." He did the little quote on quote action as he said the word working.

"What are you implying?" I eyed him suspiciously. 'He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.'

"Come on Inuyasha...all I'm saying is that if I were the one, alone, in a very attractive girls room, that something exciting and very tiring, might I add, would happen. If you know what I mean."

"If you mean in exciting, as in getting pissed on by a cat exciting, than yeah, I had a very exciting night." I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Inuyasha. You can't expect me to believe that you and Kagome didn't do anything but studying while you two were alone in her room all night. I mean come on. You. Her. ALONE! Man, that spells instant make out session!"

"One: I would never take advantage of a girl on the first day I've met her. Two: Especially someone who isn't single and Three: I would never be caught dead making out with that bitch."

"Well, it's your loss man. Kagome is one amazing girl and if the very beautiful Sango didn't already take my heart, I would've asked her out myself."

"Yeah, that's very _unfortunate_ for me."

He sighed and looked at his watch. "Well, come on Yash, we better get going or else we'll be late for class."

"Yeah, your probably right."

After a few minutes of us, struggling to get on our we finally managed to trudge towards our next class. That is of course, if there wasn't already a certain someone who was just waiting for us to come by...

* * *

Again sorry for the long update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Oh and for you guys, who are interested in this, I have some news about the whole series finale of Inuyasha. Supposedly the manga and the anime series are going to end somewhere in September. The manga is going to end at volume 35 or 36 and the anime is going to end at episode 166-167 or 167-168 in a two part special.

Well thanks to my beta reader **lilkawaiigurl88 (Starfire Star)** and to all the peeps out there who reviewed my story.

Well, TTFN! Peace!


	9. Rude Awakening Part 2

**Chapter 9: Rude Awakening Part 2.**

Our footsteps echoed throughout the nearly deserted hallways, as Miroku and I walked towards our next class. An odd shiver ran down my spine as we walked through this oddly familiar hallway, but of course everything in this school was familiar to me for I did spend at least two years of my life in it. But still the odd sickening feeling in my stomach wouldn't leave me as we walked through it.

My eyes scanned the empty hallway as I tried to figure out why I felt this way. Not really paying any attention to Miroku who was probably talking about woman or some other perverted things he thought up in his perverted little mind.

Closing my eyes for a brief second some really disturbing and horrific scenes flashed in my head. One of them was of me looking down at my hands covered in blood. His blood. Opening my eyes as a soft gasp escaped my lips I turned to Miroku who seemed to have not noticed my little episode.

It was so weird. The images seemed so real as if I was actually there. Holding one of my hands in front of me I stared down at it and squeezed it into a tight fist. It seemed so real, as if I could feel the blood on my hands. Opening my fist my eyes widened in shock for a bit as blood covered it.

Stopping dead in my tracks I furiously rubbed my hands on my pant leg, almost missing the "Are you okay?" that Miroku said. My breathing became ragged as I continued wiping my hands clean trying to get rid of the offending blood on it. "It won't come off. Blood so much blood." I muttered to myself over and over again as I desperately tried to get rid of it.

I firm hand on my shoulder jerked me out of my ranting as I looked up to the concerned face of Miroku. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" He asked softly. I looked back down at my hand to find it completely void of any blood. It was just a hallucination. Taking a deep breath to steady my rapidly beating heart I pushed Miroku's hand off my shoulder and crossed my arms over my chest with a loud "Keh".

"Of course I'm fine. It was nothing. I just…just saw a bug on my hand and had to get rid of it okay." I replied hastily, mentally kicking myself for the lame excuse.

Giving me a look, which clearly stated he didn't believe me he said, "It didn't look like nothing to me. You seemed to have been really bothered by something. I've never seen you act like this before Inuyasha."

"I'm fine. Nothings bothering me so just lay off." I said forcefully as I brushed past him. But something was bothering me. After two years of blocking those memories from my mind, how and why did they come back right now? Something…I don't know what yet but something about this specific hallway had to have triggered them. But what and why?

I stood there trying to absorb my surroundings trying to figure out why and than it came to me. This place, this hallway is where it all began. This is the place where-

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I could take you to the nurses office or something if you -"

"I said I'm fine." I snapped back, trying to recollect my thoughts.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders with a simple "whatever" and walked past me.

"Wait Miroku."

"What?"

"Do you…" I paused as he turned around to face me. Should I tell him? He is my best friend and he deserved to know the truth. Taking a deep breath I continued. "Don't you realize where we are?"

He gave me a puzzled look and began slowly. "We're in a hallway…"

I ran a hand down my face at his stupidity. "Don't be such a smart ass and think. What special significance does this hallway have?"

He paused and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes widened a bit as he realized where we were. "I almost forgot. This is the place where -"

"Yeah, exactly."

"It still bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Why? Doesn't it bother you?" I asked looking around as old memories of that day filled my head.

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes it does. Sometimes at night I still have dreams about that day, but with Sango's help it's getting a bit better."

"Sango…how is she coping with it? I never did have a chance to ask her yesterday."

Miroku sighed again and leaned against a locker. "I'm not really sure how's she's doing. That day did have it's affect on her like it did to you and me but she seems to have it worse than me. Seeing me…us like that must've got to her but she's seems to be dealing with it. But some times," He paused and frowned a bit, "her mom tells me that sometimes she has dreams just like me, but she's strong. Stronger than both of us combined even, and I know that she'll learn to deal with it. And besides," he smiled "I'm there to help her in any way I can."

His words really affected me. Here I am thinking only about myself when my two best friends in the world had to learn to deal with this problem by themselves. Never did I once call them in the past two years and ask if they were doing okay. No, all I did was wallow in my own sadness thinking about poor me and how fucked up my life was when back home they were suffering as well.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I looked at the ground. "It's all my fault that you guys are suffering. If I just listened to you and Sango that day none of this would've happened. And besides, what kind of friend am I to have not asked or even tried to help you guys in these past two years?"

"Inuyasha, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was no ones fault that that happened that day. In fact you could say that we were all to blame for what had happened. Besides you're the one who needed the most support. You were the one who was betrayed by the woman who you loved the most and you were the one who was hurt the most that day. I don't think anyone except someone with a strong will could live with that on his shoulders. And to answer your question Inuyasha I think you're a pretty good friend regardless of the fact that you weren't here for us. The only thing I'm upset about is that we weren't there for you."

If only you knew the whole truth about that day Miroku than you wouldn't be talking so highly about me. If only you knew that while you were at the hospital I was out drinking and killed some guy because of it. That my father had to pay off a lot of people to keep there mouths shut and to keep the identity of the driver a secrete so that it wouldn't be used as bad publicity against him.

"Well seeing as this conversation can't get any more depressing than it is, let's hurry up and head to class." Miroku said as he pushed himself off the locker and stood up straight. "Wouldn't want to piss off any teachers now would we?"

"No, I guess not"

So again we continued are somewhat long and tedious walk to class. Of course normally it would've taken about five minutes to get to each class but seeing that we both walked very slowly it seemed more like a few hours. But I figured that if we walked without any more interruptions that I could get to class without the teacher bugging me about my tardiness.

But seeing that fate always had a sick and twisted sense of humor it seemed that my hopes of getting in on 'time' would not be answered.

* * *

A small sigh of relief escaped my lips at the sound of the bell. Grabbing my books I slowly trudged out of the classroom, stifling a yawn as I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to keep them open. 

"Hey Kagome!"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called.

"Hi Sango." I replied tiredly.

"Hey what's up?" The smile she wore on her face slowly disappeared only to be replaced by a look of worry. "You don't seem to be your happy and energetic self this morning. Are you okay?"

"One word: Kouga."

"I see. So what did he do this time?" She asked a small frown appearing on her face. "I swear Kags if he forced you to do something against your will I'll…"

"You make it sound like he's going to rape me."

"Well can you blame me? I've known Kouga much longer than you have and I've known him to treat his girlfriends like his property. Forcing them to do whatever he wants whenever he wants."

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. "I thought we talked about this before. Kouga has done nothing but treated me with respect and has done nothing to harm me in anyway."

"But…"

"And for your information the only reason why I seem so out of it is because he called me last night and just wanted to talk, and by the time our conversation ended it was already past one."

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes than shrugged in defeat. "Alright fine. If you say he didn't do anything to you than I'll believe you. But that doesn't mean that I think he's good enough for you."

"Can we please change the subject?" I asked. "It's a bit too early for you to be telling me the reasons why you believe Kouga isn't good for me."

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it; probably realizing that what she was about to say wasn't the best thing to say at that moment.

It was like this every time I didn't seem like myself. She would automatically assume that Kouga did something to hurt me and right now it was really getting annoying. Of course I did appreciate the fact that she cared for my well being by but did she always have to blame all my problems on Kouga?"

The day she found out that I was going out with Kouga she went off and told Miroku about it. Than the two of them tried to convince me to reconsider and told me all these bad things about him.

It was pretty obvious that they didn't like him that much and as much as I respected their opinions, I decided to stay with Kouga anyway. Despite all the bad things they told me I just chose to ignore it. But that didn't mean that they haven't stopped trying to change my mind about him.

A pregnant silence followed our little talk as we walked through the crowded hallway.

"So," Sango said to try and break the silence, "who are you going with to the dance?"

"I don't know. Probably Kouga but that is if I decide to go."

"You're not going to the dance? Why?"

I took in a deep breath, thinking of the best way to explain myself. "Dances just aren't my thing. I mean spending so much money on a dress that your probably going to never where ever again is just stupid."

"In other words you haven't bought a dress yet, right?" She asked dryly.

"Well that's another reason but still, I don't think I'm going to go."

"Aw come one Kags, you should go. Besides you do still have this week to go out and buy a dress." She stated.

"I don't think…"

She gave me a look that clearly said 'you better come with me or else.'

"Um…I mean, o-okay." I smiled weakly.

"Good, so how 'bout me and you go to the mall on Saturday to see if we can buy you anything to wear?"

"Okay." I said hesitantly. "But only to buy something to wear for the dance. I don't want to end up buying stuff which I won't really need later on."

Sango smiled. "Okay, anyways you and I haven't hung out in a while and it seems that you could really use a girls night out."

"Yeah your right. By the way Sango, who are you taking to the dance?"

"Um…me?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Well, I haven't actually asked anyone yet but…but I do have someone in mind."

I grinned mischievously. "Really? By any chance is it anyone I know?"

Of course I already knew whom it was she wanted to ask. It was so obvious that she was head over heals in love with Miroku that I was quite surprised that she didn't already ask him out yet.

"Well, you kind of know who he is. He's a pretty good friend of mine and we've known each other for quite sometime. In fact I've liked him for a long time but…" She paused.

"But…?"

"But, I'm not really sure how he feels towards me. He is quite a lady's man but he hasn't really shown any interest in me. Well he does sometimes but than I think that he just, you know, thinks of me as just a friend."

I thought over what she said and realized that she was somewhat true. Yes Miroku did have quite of a rep as a lady's man but by the way he acted towards her I knew that he saw her more that just a friend.

"Listen Sango, from what you're saying I think I have a pretty good idea of whom you're talking about."

"Really? So what do you think I should do?" She asked in a small insecure voice.

"Well, I think that you're getting it all wrong. I think that this 'guy' actually likes you back. I've seen the way he looks at you and even though he treats you like every other girl in the school I know that he likes you back.

"And since this guy hasn't done anything yet, I think that you should ask him instead of waiting for him. Take matters into your own hands." I suggested. "Besides, if he says no, at least you tried."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, your right. The next time I'm alone with him I'll- Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled as someone ran right into her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sango" He replied hastily as his eyes moved around frantically.

"Are you okay Hojo?" I asked as I noticed the scared look he had in his eyes.

As he heard my voice he slowly backed away from me, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"K-Kagome?! Oh no he might see us." He tried to run away but ended up tripping over his own feet.

I crouched down in front of him and held a hand out. "Here. Let me help you-"

"Don't touch me!" He quickly got back onto his feet. "S-stay away from me…I-I have t-to get out o-of here!"

I watched in shock as the young brunette ran as fast as he could away from me, not even once stopping to apologize to the people he ran into.

"That. Was. Weird." Sango said slowly.

I slowly stood up, still looking at the direction he ran off to. "Yeah, I wonder why he was so scared?"

"He said something about someone catching you two. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. I know Hojo can be weird sometimes but he was never that weird?"

"Well, look at the bright side. At least he's not following you like a lost puppy now." Sango said positively.

"That's true." I agreed.

Taking one last look to where Hojo ran off to I wondered what or who was able to freak out the most cheerful guy at school.

* * *

"Inuyasha I think that we should take another way." Miroku suggested as he grabbed hold of my arm to stop me. 

I tugged my arm out of his grasp. "Miroku, this is the only way to get to my class and since I'm already late as it is I can't take another way."

He stood in front of me and blocked my path. "No seriously Inuyasha we should take another way."

"What the hell is wrong with you Miroku?" I shoved him out of my way only to find myself looking at a very familiar person beating up some kid.

"What the fuck." I quickly took off at the direction of where they were only to find myself once again stopped by Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as he started to pull me away. "We have to go and help that kid."

Miroku looked over his shoulder with a serious look on his face. "Look Inuyasha it isn't our problem, so we shouldn't get involved. Besides I think it would be better if you didn't start a fight with Kouga on your second day back."

Ignoring him I pulled away from him and walked back to where Kouga was who was currently too busy threatening the kid to see me coming.

"Leave that kid alone."

Kouga turned his head to face me and smirked. "Well if it isn't the resident pervert and my old pal dog shit."

"Don't you fucking 'pal' me." I growled. "Like I said, leave him alone."

He turned his attention back to the kid he was harassing, and pushed him down. "Don't forget what I told you Hojo. Stay away from my woman or else I'll make the rest of your life a living hell. Now get lost."

The kid, Hojo, quickly got on to his feet and ran past Miroku and me.

I stood there glaring at Kouga. Feeling all the pent up anger I had beginning to resurface as I stared at the person who made my life a living hell.

"What's the matter dog shit? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well that I'm not happy to see you." I spat at him.

"I was actually hoping to run into you today. You see there's something that you and I have to discuss."

"I have nothing to say to you." I growled as I walked past him, only to find myself pushed into the wall.

"That's too bad because you're going to listen and listen good. And you…" He turned around to Miroku. "Better not interrupt."

"What do you want Kouga?" I scowled.

"Like I said, I want to talk. You see yesterday I was very pissed. Why? Because I found out that you were coming back. But what pissed me off the most was when I found out that you were with my woman." He said angrily.

"What's wrong Kouga? Worried that she might like me more than you?" I asked, knowing that that would really rile him up.

It seemed to have worked as Kouga clenched his fist in anger. "Shut up. She would never like a low life like you."

"Really? Seeing that she's going out with you that would mean that her standards are pretty low."

I cough was heard behind Kouga and I looked over to see an angry looking Miroku who was pretty mad that I had made fun of Kagome.

"Don't you ever make fun of my woman."

"Look Kouga, I ain't interested in your woman." I snorted. "I'm not that desperate."

"I better not see you anywhere near her again, is that understood." He said forcefully.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in girls that you've already touched."

"Come on Yash, let's go." Miroku said as I followed him, walking past Kouga.

"What about Kikyo." Kouga called after us.

I froze for a second. "What about her." I said quietly.

"You said that you wouldn't go with any girl that I've already touched and I've been fucking her for almost a year and you still went out with her."

His words cut through me like a knife. Than that would've meant she's had been cheating on me through out our whole relationship. I decided to ignore him and kept on walking,

"What's the matter dog shit, I thought that after all this time that you would've wanted revenge against me. But seeing that you ain't man enough to I can understand why." He called after us.

I stopped and whirled around to face him. "Shut up."

But Kouga just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Speaking of you not being man enough, maybe that's why Kikyo came to me practically begging me to fuck her."

"Shut the fuck up." I said as I ran up to him and punched him straight on the jaw.

Kouga staggered back a bit, wiping the blood that was going down his chin. "You call that a punch you pussy."

"You son of a bitch." I growled as I punched at him again, only to find myself punching air as he dodged it.

I clutched my stomach in pain as Kouga punched me there, knocking the wind out of me. Looking up just in time I dodge his punch and elbowed him in the back sending him to his knees. I kicked him in the stomach and was about to do it again when all of a sudden I was pulled back.

"Oh my god Kouga! Are you okay?"

Struggling against the people who were holding me back I saw Kagome by Kouga's side, looking at his 'wounds'.

"Inuyasha, stay still." I turned to my left and my right and realized that it was Miroku and Sango who were holding me back. I stopped struggling in their grasps and pulled my arms away.

"What the hell happened?" Sango asked as she looked between me and Kouga who was still being looked at by Kagome.

"Kouga provoked him." Miroku stated calmly.

As the two of them talked about what had happened I glanced over towards Kouga and Kagome and noticed that she was giving me a cold stare. Without warning she walked over to me and slapped me across the face, causing everyone to go silent.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled while clutching my cheek.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied in a deadly tone. She walked back over to Kouga and helped him onto his feet. Slowly the two of them walked away from us.

"Don't worry about her Yash, she's just upset that you attacked her boyfriend." Sango said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off and crossed my arms over my chest. "Keh, I don't give a rat's ass if she's upset or not."

I turned around and started walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Where are you gong?" Miroku called after me.

"Out."

I heard footsteps behind me and knew they were following me. "But school isn't finished yet."

"I know but I'm still going out."

And with that I walked out of the school, not even looking back once at the concerned faces of my friends.

* * *

I was pissed. No I was beyond pissed. I forcefully shoved my books into my bag and slammed my locker door shut with a bang. Heaving my yellow bag on to my back I stomped my way out of the school and frowned. There he was, the object of my anger. 

Inuyasha.

I only knew him for two days now and I already knew that I disliked him. The stupid ass hole went missing for the whole school day and when it was time for History class I had to present our project by myself.

Sure we had a lot of great information about our topic but since I'm not such a great speaker in front of class I ended up making a complete fool out of myself. Add to the fact that he attacked Kouga and well he pretty much succeeded in ruining my day.

I walked up behind him and noticed the cigarette that he was currently holding.

"You know that that stuff is bad for you right?"

"What the hell do you want?" He asked as he took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke at my face.

I waved a hand in front of my face while coughing and took the cigarette from him putting it out. "Where the hell were you? Because of your little disappearing act I had to do the whole damn history presentation by myself you dimwit!"

He shrugged. "I was out here the whole time."

I stomped my foot in frustration and slapped him at the back of the head. "You ass whole! If I loose any marks it's all your fault!"

"Can you just get to the damn point of your lecture." He asked as he took out another cigarette and lit it.

My eye twitched in irritation. "Fine you want to know why I'm here. I just came out here to tell you some very _wonderful_ news. Mrs. Kamiya thought that since you and I worked so _well_ on our project together, that she wanted you to become my tutor." I said through clenched teeth.

He took another drag from his newly lit cigarette and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

I gave him a cold stare. "You think that I want this? I'd rather be eaten alive than have to spend my nights alone in a room with you."

"And what if I say no."

"If you and I don't do this, she's going to deduct marks off our grades." I stated simply.

He stayed silent for a minute and shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." I turned around and was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Here." He sated as he shoved something into my hand.

I looked down at it and noticed that it was a new cell phone. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I said that I would get you a new one to replace the one I broke yesterday." He muttered, as he walked past me as I stood there in silent shock.

Did he just…was he just nice to me?

---------------

"Tell me again why I came here Sango?"

"Um…because you said that we could hang out and go buy you a dress?" She said nervously.

"Alright and by 'we' didn't you mean just you and I?"

"Yes."

"Than tell me again why the hell _he_ is here?" I said through clenched teeth as I turned back and glared at _him_.

"Look Bitch, I don't want to be here just as much as you do." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, since my car was in the shop today I asked Miroku if he could bring us and he ended up bringing Inuyasha as well." Sango said as her voice faltered under my cold stare.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Alright fine. Let's just get this over with."

So for the next four hours we ran walked around the whole mall trying to find the perfect dress for me, while Sango and Miroku bickered and Inuyasha acted like his bastard self.

"Jeez woman can't you just pick a damn dress already. I'm starving here." Inuyasha whined as his stomach growled to prove that he was indeed hungry.

"If you don't stop complaining I'll shove my foot up you're a-"

"Hey everyone, why don't we go get something to eat?" Miroku said loudly.

"That's a great idea Miroku." Sango agreed.

"You know Sango, I do have more great ideas. Like how bout you and I go find a secluded area and-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to reproduce." She hissed.

"Wow Sango, I never knew you liked to play rough." Miroku said as he smiled lecherously.

"Why you-"

"Ah, I do believe we found a spot to sit." Miroku said as he quickly walked towards an empty table at the food court.

As we all sat down I sudden thought came to me.

"Um…Inuyasha can you come with me to get something to eat?" I asked sweetly.

Inuyasha gave me a funny look. "Are you feeling okay wench? One minute you're telling me to go jump off a bridge and now you're asking me to go get food with you?"

"Just. Come. With. Me." I forced out through gritted teeth.

"Keh! I ain't your lap dog bitch that's Kouga's job. Why don't you just ask Sango to go with you?"

"I want you to come with me. So come now!" I grabbed onto his shirt and drug him away, not caring about the stares we received from our little 'display of affection'.

I pulled him along until I found a plant to hide behind which was stationed close to where we sat. I crouched down behind it and pulled Inuyasha down with me.

"What the fuck was that about? I thought you wanted to get food not play hide and go seek?"

I smacked him on the head and frowned. "Shut up you imbecile! They might hear us." I whispered.

"What the hell? Who do you mean 'they'?"

I pointed towards Miroku and Sango. 'Them, now shut up."

"What're you planning wench?"

I sighed. "Sango wants Miroku to ask her out but since he doesn't seem to like her she's going to ask him out. I just wanted you to come with me so that they could be alone together."

"Keh and where did you get that stupid idea that Miroku doesn't like her? He's freaking obsessed with her." He scoffed as we continued to spy on them.

"Really? Well anyways let's just hope that one of them asks the other out."

We sat there quietly and watched as Sango and Miroku began talking but it seemed that neither one of them was about to do anything yet. Until…

"Um…say Miroku I was wondering?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I was wondering if you want…"

I leaned forward more. Is she finally going to ask him?

"Come on Sango you can do it." I whispered. I held my breath as she continued her sentence.

"…to get something to eat?"

"Damn it!" I cried. "Come on Sango just ask him!"

"Forget it wench. You can't force people to do what they don't want to do." Inuyasha said as he slurped up some Ramen.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

He slurped up some more Ramen and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "While you were busy playing 'spy' here I went to get food."

"I hope you choke." I stated dryly as I turned back towards Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, are you going to the dance?"

"Why yes Sango are you?"

"Well I was wondering if…"

I held my breath again. This is it. Sango is finally going to ask Miroku out.

"…you knew what time it was starting?"

"What?!" I cried out again.

"Oh jeez woman this is becoming so annoying." Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and headed towards Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha. What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him.

"Something I should've done I long time ago." He muttered. "Sango." He said as he finally reached the table. "Can you please do us all a favor and go out with Mi-"

"I'd love to go out with you Inuyasha. Is tomorrow okay?"

"-Roku?! WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I said that I'd love to go out with you. Is tomorrow okay?" Sango replied as she smiled happily.

I stood there in shock. Did she just ask _Inuyasha_ out, instead of Miroku? I turned to look over at Miroku who had a look of betrayal in his eyes.

As all eyes went to Inuyasha for his answer, he stood there nervously and gulped.

"I…um…I…"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's me. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in 5 months. You see I had a lot of family problems and emotional problems that I had to sort out. Also my comp broke down and it erased this chapter when I was working on it and I had to start all over again. Add to the fact that I had major writers block so I really didn't know what to write.

I hope you guys can forgive me but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. I shall finish it and update as frequently as I can. I would like to thank all my reviewers out there who have reviewed my story and I hope that you guys haven't lost interest in it.

Well again sorry for the long update but I hope that this really long chapter makes up for it. If it sucks like crap than I'm sorry! I didn't have time to edit it because I wanted to post it as fast as I could.

Peace!


	10. You and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so you can't sue me for anything.

Oh, and if there are any spelling or grammatical problems well…my bad!

**Chapter 10:You and Me **

_Click _

"…was found today. Police say that…"

_Click _

"… to make sure that the egg whites are…"

_Click_

"…used to attract the attention of the…"

"What's the use? No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about it!" Shutting the television off, I ran a steady hand through my hair. For the past few hours I had done nothing but try to take my mind off the events that had happened yesterday, but nothing worked. What had happened yesterday kept on playing over and over in my head, but the worst part about it was that I could still remember the exact moment when I felt my heart was being ripped in two.

Sounds corny I know, but how would you feel if the women you've loved since you were four years old was in love with someone else? And what made it worst was that, that someone was your best friend.

Inuyasha. Out of all the guys in Tokyo why'd it have to be Inuyasha?

Why was it that he got all the luck? Every female out there was attracted to him like a moth to a flame…well actually that isn't true. The only girl who seemed to be immune to his charm was Kagome. But still…

"Inuyasha you're one lucky son of a bitch." Propping me feet up on the table in front of me, I leaned back against my leather sofa, my hands laced together behind my head. He had everything he would ever need. Money, fame and all the girls in the whole damn world at his disposal. Of course I too had money but not as much as Inuyasha, and the only fame I had was being the town lecher. But the only thing that I ever wanted that belonged to Inuyasha was…

"Sango…what did I do to push you away?"

Although…the never-ending gropes and sexual innuendoes could be the reason but it isn't my fault! My hand has a mind of it's own, it's a family curse. Whenever a beautiful woman comes by I just can't control myself, but by now I would've thought that Sango would've been use to it. I guess I was wrong.

But still, never have I once done something, which could have let her misread my intentions towards her. I've been there for her whenever she needed me and I've even been considerate enough to stop groping her…sometimes. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy, and if being with me didn't make her happy then…

The ringing of the phone beside me brought me back to reality. Putting my feet down I reached for the phone…but stopped. What if it was Sango? What if she was calling to inform me about her date with Inuyasha? Taking a quick glance at my wristwatch I knew that if it were Sango she wouldn't be calling to tell me about her date with Yash because it wasn't scheduled until 4 p.m. and right now it was noon.

But if it was her why would she be calling me if not to tell me how her date was. Frowning slightly I debated whether to pick up the phone or allow it to continue ringing.

Making up my mind I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Miroku it's me."

Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding I leaned back against the sofa. "Hi mom. Yeah everything's fine. No, I'm the only one right here mom. Yes I know mom, no parties. Uh huh. Yeah. Mom, when are you and dad coming home? Not for another three months huh. Okay, okay. Love you too mom. Bye."

Closing my eyes I sighed as the familiar sound of the dial tone reached my ears. It's was always like this. My parents would leave on a business trip and leave me here alone. Sometimes they'd be gone for a couple of weeks and sometimes they'd be gone for months, either way I was always left alone.

And believe me when I say being alone sucks.

Placing the phone back into its cradle I braced my elbow on the armrest and my head in the palm of my hand. Looking around the room my eyes settled on my address book, which contained every phone number of every girl in school. I could call up a random person from the book and ask them out but then again…

"Oh to hell with it!"

Reaching over to my coffee table I picked up the book with one hand the phone beside me with the other. Opening the book to any random page I started dialing the first number that I saw. Even though the thought of going out with someone either than Sango killed me inside, I knew that it was already too late. She already chose whom she wanted and it wasn't me.

Placing the phone next to my ear I waited patiently as it rang, a nauseating feeling in my stomach. I clutched the phone tightly in my hand as a muffled hello came from the other end.

"Hello Kagura? It's me Miroku Hiroki. Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Really? Okay, I'll pick you up at 7. Okay, see you tonight."

Hanging up the phone I looked at my watch. Okay right now it is quarter to one, which means I have like six hours to kill.

"Great! What the hell am I suppose to do for the next six hours?" I asked out loud.

Turning on the t.v again I flipped through channels until one caught my interest. It seemed that Kami _finally_ decided to give me a break for once. Grinning, I turned up the volume and leaned back into the couch as the sounds of moaning and groaning filled the room.

Oh well sometimes being alone does have its perks…

* * *

"Sango, I know that I said I'd go out with you today, but I don't think that it's such a good idea. I mean you're my best friend, and that's all I see you as…a friend. And I don't think that the whole you, and me going out thing is going to work." I paused and took a deep breath. "So why don't we just call the date off and forget the whole thing ever happened?" 

A pregnant silence filled the room at the end of my bold confession. It had taken all night but I had finally found the perfect words to say to Sango…too bad I didn't have the guts to tell her this in person. Crossing my arms over my chest I continued pacing my room, a million different thoughts running through my mind.

Right after Sango asked me out, I quickly grabbed Miroku and bolted out of the mall as fast as I could. I knew I seemed like a total coward not responding to Sango's question and running out on her, but at the time, getting as far away from her seemed like the most appropriate thing to do. It wasn't until we finally made it to my house that Miroku convinced me to call Sango and tell her whether or not I would go out with her.

At the time I had every intention of turning her down but when I called her to tell her 'no', the usual confident Sango that I knew was replaced by a shy and nervous school girl who acted like she was being asked out to her first date. So being the ass that I am I accepted her offer with Miroku standing right there listening to every word I said.

The look on his face after I hung up told me that he expected me to say no but what was I supposed to do? I just couldn't hurt Sango's feelings but at the same time I didn't want to hurt Miroku's, but seeing that I was in a lose-lose situation I had no choice but to make up my mind, which would untimely end up hurting one of them.

This was the toughest decision I ever had to make. If I said yes I'd probably loose my best friend but if I said no, I'd break Sango's heart. Even though I knew that I would break her heart I just couldn't go through with it, I had to tell her that I couldn't go out with her. I should've just stayed in bed this morning.

A sharp knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha, father wishes to speak to you." Came Sesshomaru's emotionless tone of voice from the other side of the room.

I frowned and scowled. "Tell the old man I'm busy here."

"If I have to come in there and drag you out I will but be warned Inuyasha that if I do, I will not hesitate to use some _extensive_ force."

"Fuck off Sesshomaru. If dad wants to speak to me so badly than I'll wait for him to come to me but right now I have more important things to do than to listen to one of his lectures."

Flopping onto my computer chair I had every intension to ignore Sesshomaru and continue with my petty self-loathing. That is of course until the door to my room swung open and the sound of someone approaching filled my room. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw in anger.

"I thought I told you to fuck off Sesshomaru." I cursed loudly as I kept my back to him, expecting one of his smart-ass remarks but only received an eerie silence. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Run out of your usual 'I'm going to kick your ass' remarks or are you too fucked up in the head to think of any new ones?"

Still receiving no response, I turned in my in my chair expecting to see Sesshomaru but instead was met with the amused look of my father who was standing at the doorway.

"Now Inuyasha, did your mother and I raise you to use such vulgar language?" My father raised an eyebrow questioningly, a small smile on his face.

"What do you want dad? Did you come here to force another one of your stupid rules on me or is there another reason for this unwanted visit?"

"What, is it a crime for a father to come and check up on his youngest son?" He asked innocently.

AsI glared at him, he chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright you caught me. I just came here to say that I approve."

I raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Approve? Of what?"

"Why, of you and Sango of course." He said happily.

"How did you…"

"She called earlier to confirm your date, and I must say Inuyasha that I was quite surprised when she called. I always thought that she would end up with Miroku." He shrugged. "Oh well, that's too bad for him. Sango is a fine young women and I couldn't be happier that you two are now a couple."

"Let's get one thing straight, she and I aren't a couple, this is just a…"

"Sympathy date." My father finished for me. "Sympathy date or not, Sango is still a lady and you'd better treat her as one. I better not find out that you broke the young girls heart, she seemed pretty excited about this date of yours."

"She's that happy huh?" My father nodded his head in reply.

Hanging my head low I stared at the ground clenching my jaw hard. That was all I needed to know. I _now_ knew what I had to do.

The sound of my father leaving caught my attention. "You do know Inuyasha that if Sango proves to be the one for you, the deal is off."

I looked up and glared at him. I had forgotten about that stupid deal and now that he reminded me, I knew that he was right. If Sango and I did work out I wouldn't have to marry that other girl. What was her name again? Maybe going out with Sango isn't that bad of an idea.

"But if she proves not to be, you only have the end of your school year." My father looked over his shoulder with a serious look on his face. "Let's just hope that Sango is the one. It would prove to be less stressful later on."

He silently left the room closing the door after him, leaving me in the dark.

Yup, I definitely should have just stayed in bed this morning.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have no choice. Raising my hand up, I rang the doorbell twice and waited for someone to open the door. I stood stiffly at the sound of the door being unlocked, as it swung open. My eyes widened in surprise at the person who answered it. 

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

Her chocolate eyes flashed in annoyance as she opened the door wide enough to let me in. "Nice to see you too Inuyasha." She replied dryly.

Walking into the house, I looked around to see that nothing had change since the last time I was here. "Is Sango ready?" I asked impatiently.

Kagome crossed her arms and frowned at me. "I don't know let me check. SANGO YOUR _DATE_ IS HERE!" She yelled, making sure to exaggerate on the word 'date'.

"For fucks sake women, are you trying to make me deaf?" I snapped as she smiled smugly when I winced at her yelling. "You were practically yelling in my ear."

"Now why would I do something as mean as that?" She asked innocently as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Because you're a psychotic bitch!" I wanted to say but resorted to a loud "Keh!"

"IN A MINUTE!" Came Sango's reply.

Scowling, I turned away from Kagome's smiling face and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch I tapped my fingers impatiently on the sofa's arm. My eyes slowly followed Kagome as she walked past my line of vision, picked up a magazine off the coffee table and sat on the chair in front of me.

"Do you mind? That noise is irritating." She hissed as she looked over the magazine she was reading.

I smirked and continued tapping my fingers. "What noise?"

Her face flushed in anger as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "The noise you're making with your fingers." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh that noise." I said in fake surprise, as I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…how bout no."

Her face flushed an even darker shade of red and I couldn't help notice how cute she looked when angry.

Hold on…did I just say that she looked cute? That can't be right. Kagome is anything but cute. Although, that shade of red on her face did suit her…

Arrgh! What the hell is wrong with me?

Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts I stole a glance at the stairway to see if Sango had come down yet.

I turned my head in Kagome's direction as she huffed in anger.

"For Kami's sake Inuyasha will you stop tapping your damn fingers before I come over there and break them."

Smirking, I stopped tapping my fingers only to start tapping my foot on the ground.

Without warning, Kagome lunged at me and we both ended up on the floor, with her on top straddling my waist, smacking my head with her rolled up magazine. Successfully grabbing her weapon out of her hands, she tried wrapping her hands around my neck to choke me. Flipping us over so that I was on top, I pinned her arms over her head with one hand and peered down at her, both of us breathing heavily.

My gaze lowered to her soft pink lips and tongue as she licked them. I wonder how would it feel like if I kissed those lips?

What the hell am I thinking! I don't want to kiss her! She's going out with Kouga and I would never want to kiss anyone who kissed Kouga! But even though all those thoughts ran through my mind I still found myself lowering my head towards hers. Her soft breath fanned my lips, as I continued lowering my head…

"Am I interrupting?"

Looking up, I saw Sango staring at us with an amused look on her face. Taking this as her cue to get away, Kagome managed to push me off of her and glared at me as she stood and smoothed out the skirt she was wearing. Her face was flushed as she ran a shaky hand over her hair to smooth it out.

"Well, since you're ready I should get going." Kagome said, her voice higher than usual. "Have a good time Sango." She said as the two girls hugged.

She turned towards me, her face still a bit red. "You too Yash."

Giving Sango one last hug, she quickly left the house.

The sound of someone giggling reached my ears and I turned to see Sango, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle the sound.

"What's so funny?"

Sango stopped giggling and smiled at me. "For a minute there it looked like you were about to kiss Kagome. Funny isn't it?"

I froze and forced myself to laugh. "Yeah…funny." Forcing another laugh out of my mouth, I straightened my clothing and cleared my throat. "If you're ready, we should better get going."

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go." She smiled at me and reached for my hand.

I felt my body stiffen as she clasped her hand in my mine. Not trying to seem rude I closed my hand over hers and squeezed it gently. Giving me another smile she led me out of her house and we walked together hand-in-hand down the side walk.

"For a minute there it looked like you were about to kiss Kagome. Funny isn't it?" 

Keh, that's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard! Me? Trying to kiss Kagome? Kissing her would be like kissing Kouga and that's one thing I'd never do. What happened in there was…a momentary lapse of sanity. I wasn't trying to kiss Kagome and I never will. Nothing happened.

Nothing.

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my home, closing the door behind me. "Souta? Grandpa?" 

Getting no response, I removed my shoes and walked into the living room, finding a note on the coffee table. Picking the note up I quickly read it and crumpled it in my hand when I was done reading it. It seemed that my family went out grocery shopping, which meant that they weren't going to come home anytime soon. Looking at my wristwatch it was currently 6:25 pm. I guess the little detour I took at the mall when coming home took more time then I thought.

Seeing that I was alone in my home for I guess would be a couple of hours I had three options. 1) I could plop onto my couch and watch TV for the remainder of the day. 2) I could call Kouga and ask if he wanted to come over to give me some company or 3) I could go to the kitchen and get some food and then plop onto my couch to watch TV.

Just as I was contemplating on my choices the sound of my stomach grumbling distracted me from my thoughts. "Getting food then watching TV it is." I muttered as I walked towards my kitchen.

"Hmm lets see…" I opened my fridge and started browsing around to find something to eat. "Carrots…left over oden…more oden…hmm what's this" Picking up a blue container, I opened it only to be met with an awful smelling brown substance.

"Gross…I don't even think this stuff is edible…" I mumbled as I quickly sealed the container, placing it at the back of the fridge. After a few more minutes of scrounging for food, I finally decided on the oden and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

Waiting silently for my food I realized that the house seemed pretty creepy without the usual noises of my brother's video games from the living room, or my mothers humming as she cooked dinner. Don't get me wrong, I was left home alone a lot of times before but usually Sango or Kouga would be here keeping me company.

Speaking of Sango, she really did surprise me the other day with the whole asking Inuyasha out instead of Miroku thing. All this time I thought that she was talking about Miroku when all along it was that self centered jerk that she had a crush on.

Poor Miroku, he must have felt so heartbroken after yesterday, and what worse was that Inuyasha actually went along with the date. That must've made things worse for Miroku knowing that it was his best friend who stole his 'girl' away.

Taking my food out of the microwave when it was done, I leaned against the counter and was about to start eating, when the sound of someone knocking at my door caught my attention.

"Now who could that be?" Placing the bowl of oden on the kitchen counter, I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?"

Kouga smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Just came to check up on my woman."

Rolling my eyes I stepped aside to let him in. "Kouga, can you please stop referring to me as your woman."

Smirking, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. "Why should I? I'm only saying the truth babe. Besides…" He nuzzled his cheek against mine, "I got to make sure that everyone knows that you belong to me."

Here we go again. Why is it that some guys think that their girl is some sort of possession that they own? Damn testosterone.

"Kouga, I'm not some object that you possess." I replied taking a step back from his embrace. "But nevertheless I'm glad that you came." I said sweetly as I pecked his cheek lightly.

Smiling smugly he placed an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the living room. "So Kags, where's the squirt? He's usually bugging the hell out of me whenever I come to visit."

"Souta and the rest of my family went out shopping, they won't be back for some time." I said as we sat down on my couch, his arm still placed around my shoulders.

"So you're here alone?"

I nodded my head at his question. "Yeah I am. Usually when my family goes out I'd call Sango to come over but currently she's out on a date."

"A date? With whom?"

"With Inuyasha."

Kouga barked out a laugh, which nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. "Are you telling me that Dog shit is going out with Sango? On a date?"

I frowned. "And what's so funny about that?" I asked over Kouga's laughter.

Kouga stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, Kags it's just I've known those two for some time now and them going out is one big joke. They're completely wrong for each other and besides, I'd have thought Inuyasha would quit on the whole dating thing after what happened between him and Kikyo."

Again with this Kikyo person. Who is this Kikyo?

"Kouga…who's Kikyo?" I asked.

Kouga froze and gave me a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…the first time I met Inuyasha he called me Kikyo, and just now you mentioned her name, so I was just wondering who she was."

Kouga frowned and leaned back into the couch. "Listen, Kikyo is none of your concern and I'd appreciate it if you never mention her name again." He said in a monotone voice.

"I know that but I still want to know who she is."

"Just drop it. "

"But I was just wondering…"

"I said drop it!" His green eyes flashed in anger.

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off! It was just a question." I said, shrugging his arm of my shoulders.

A few minutes of silence passed by as Kouga sat beside me still looking pretty angry by my persistent questioning. It wasn't my fault that I wanted to know who this Kikyo was. It's just whenever anyone mentions that name in a conversation, everyone in the room gets either pretty pissed off or it gets really quiet. Like a few weeks ago when I was having a conversation with Sango and Miroku, one of them mentioned her name and the whole room just went dead quiet.

If just mentioning this Kikyo brings so much tension then there has got to be some reason why. Note to self: Ask Miroku and Sango who she is because I definitely don't think that Kouga would ever tell me how he knows her. As for Inuyasha, I should ask him why he called me Kikyo and maybe he can tell me why everyone seems to get all tense when talking about her.

"So Kagome, you never did answer my question if Inuyasha is seriously going out with Sango." Kouga asked, but I knew he was just asking to try and get rid of the tension in the room.

"I thought that I made it pretty obvious that they are." I answered wryly.

"Yeah I guess you did. Man, here I thought that she'd end up with that pervert Miroku but I guess that her taste in guys isn't as good as yours." He smirked.

That's Kouga for you. One minute he's pissed off the next he's his usual smart-alecky self. Personally I preferred his smart-alecky self because when Kouga's mad well…let's just say that hell hath no fury like a pissed-off Kouga.

Shaking my head with laughter I got up and headed towards the kitchen. That is I tried to get up when Kouga snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked, brushing his lips against mine in a teasing kiss.

"Just going to get the oden that I left in the kitchen." I said, as he nuzzled my neck. "I was debating on what to do until my family came home. There isn't that much to do here and it gets pretty boring."

Kouga stopped nuzzling my neck and raised his head, his eyes filled with a familiar look. A feeling of dread filled me at the four words that escaped his lips.

"I can fix that."

* * *

6:15 p.m 

Okay, that means that I have 45 more minutes until this date is done. Looking up from my watch I flashed a small smile at Sango who smiled back, and quickly resumed in telling me some story about something that she and Miroku did last year.

"Anyways, like I was saying Miroku, being the pervert that he is, tired smooth talking his way out but…"

"Uh-huh…that sounds interesting." I said absentmindedly, tapping my fingers on the table, which we were currently occupying.

The date so far was actually going better than I expected it would. After leaving her house we went and watched a movie of her choice, which (thank God) wasn't a chick flick but a film that we both enjoyed. After the movie we went to get something to eat, so that's where we are right now. In some not-too-expensive-but-not-too-cheap restaurant, reminiscing about some stuff that happened in the past.

Truthfully, I was only half-listening to what she was saying, but it didn't mean that I wasn't interested in what she had to say. There are just too many other things going around in my head that I need to sort that. That and having a short attention span might have something to do with it.

"…so what do you think Yash?"

"Huh?" I sat up straight in my chair and stared at Sango who was waiting patiently for my answer. "Er…I…totally agree with you." I said hoping that it wasn't too obvious that I wasn't paying attention.

Sango's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? So you also believe that Miroku isn't that bad and that you'd date him if he weren't such a womanizer? I never knew that you felt that way about him?"

"What?" I cried as I stood up from my chair causing it to fall over with a bang. A hush silence went throughout the restaurant as all eyes were on me. "Sorry bout that folks, I thought that I saw a…fly in my soup." I said in what I hoped was a causal tone as I bent over to pick up my chair.

As I sat back down in my chair I looked over at Sango who was trying hard but failed miserably to contain her laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face Yash. It was priceless." She said in between her laughter.

"Ha ha…very funny." I said angrily, only to start laughing with her.

"Excuse me, but can you keep the noise level down. You're disturbing the other customers." We both looked to our side to see one of the waiters giving us an impatient look.

"Sorry, we'll try to behave ourselves." Sango said as she clasped a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"Actually I think we're done here so if I could have the check please." I said with as much dignity I had left.

After paying the check, we both walked out of the restaurant, both of us laughing for no apparent reason. We then collapsed on a bench, tears in our eyes from the laughter.

"What, were we laughing about again?" Sango asked as she panted for breath.

Shaking my head, I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to catch my breath. "I forgot."

For a few minutes, we sat there catching out breaths as people walking by gave us strange looks. Closing my eyes I rested my head on the bench behind me, only to feel Sango tugging on my hand to get up. Allowing myself to be pulled up by her, I fell in step beside her as she and I walked along the busy streets.

As we walked aimlessly around the streets we soon found ourselves at the park. Walking through the park, she tugged on my hand and led me through a thicket of trees and I soon realized where she was taking me.

"I haven't been here for a long time." I whispered as I took in my surroundings. Looking around I realized that nothing had changed. The clearing was surrounded by trees and in the middle of the clearing was a large crystal lake. The log that Miroku and I found when we were eight and placed near the edge of the lake to use as a bench was still there.

This place was our refuge. And when I mean 'our', I mean me, Sango, Miroku and hell even Kikyo. This place was ours, no one but a few people even knew that this place existed.

"I thought as much. That's why I brought you here." Sango said softly as she and I sat on the soft grass beneath a large sakura tree, the only one of its kind near the lake.

"Inuyasha, I've got something to tell you." Sango said seriously, her eyes looking towards her side as she picked at the grass beside her. "But you've got to promise me that you won't laugh."

"I promise Sango." I said anxiously, hoping that she wouldn't say what I thought that she was about to say.

She turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with so much emotion and I knew that my worst fears had come true. "Inuyasha…I love…"

"Don't" I averted my gaze from hers as she gasped in surprise. "Don't say it."

Looking at her from the corner of my eyes, I saw that her eyes filled with unshed tears. "But, Inuyasha I thought that you…"

I closed my eyes. This is what I was afraid would happen, but I couldn't stand to give her any false hope of us ever being more than friends. It wasn't fair to her, nor was it fair to Miroku.

"I can't Sango." I looked at her and saw that the tears were running down her face. "I just can't do this. You're my best friend and that's all I see you as…a friend."

"Than why did you agree to this?" She asked her voice quivered from either hurt, or anger or even both.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said as I reached out to wipe away her tears, only to have my hand slapped away.

"And you think that this made it any better? You led me on to think that you cared and all this was to you was what? A pity date?"

"No. I never said that." I said in disbelief.

"Than what was this? And don't give me that 'I didn't want to hurt your feelings' bullshit because I'm afraid that you failed miserably." She spat as she stood from her spot. "I was willingly giving you my heart and you fucking stomped all over it."

Standing up I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Sango I do love you, but not in the same way you love me. I just can't I'm sorry."

She chuckled sadly and brushed my hands off her shoulders. "And I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Turning on the spot she quickly ran through the trees, ignoring me as I called for her. As I chased after her through the park, I soon lost her in the crowd of people on the streets.

"Fuck! Sango! Sango wait!" I called after her as I pushed through the crowd. "Damn it!"

Standing in the middle of the street I ran both hands through my hair in frustration looking around to try and catch a glimpse of Sango.

Running up and down the streets I called for her but still I couldn't find her. After 15 minutes of searching and having no luck in finding her, I had no choice but to call for help.

"Miroku! Miroku you asshole pick up the goddamn phone!" I yelled when I got his answering machine. "I know you're there so pick up the fucking phone this…"

I paused as Miroku's exasperated voice answered me back.

" Miroku, I need your help. I know you're going to get pissed off at me but I lost Sango." I cringed as Miroku yelled at me through the phone. "Shut up and I'll tell you all the details later. Right now I need you to get your ass over here and help me find her. Right now I'm in front of the-what do you mean hold on a sec? Hello? Miroku! Miroku you ass you still there? Fuck!" I swore loudly as I flipped my phone shut. The asshole hung up on me.

Running a hand through my hair I thought of all the possible places that Sango could've gone to. Wait a minute. I didn't try calling the bitch, knowing Sango she probably went there.

Quickly dialing Kagome's number, I waited as the phone started to ring. "Damn it!" I cursed again as Kagome failed to answer the phone. Looking at my watch I knew that it was a long shot, but Higurashi shrine was only a 15-minute walking distance from here and Sango could've went there. Hailing down a taxi I quickly told the driver the directions to Kagome's house, praying to all the Gods that Sango was there.

"Miroku you're one good looking son-of-a-bitch." I grinned at my reflection and combed back my hair. I only had 30 minutes left until my date with the lovely Kagura, even though I would've rather be going out with Sango. But still, a date is a date so I got to make sure that I'm looking my best for it.

* * *

As I applied some toothpaste on my toothbrush the sound of my answering going off caught my attention. 

"Hey this is the Hiroki residence, sorry but we aren't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

_BEEP_

"Miroku! Miroku you asshole pick up the goddamn phone!" 

Inuyasha? Why the hell is he calling me at this time? Walking out of the bathroom I walked into my living room to get the phone.

"I know you're there so pick up the fucking phone this…"

"Jeez Inuyasha, you got to learn to stop swearing so much." I said as I answered the phone. I frowned at the next few words that came out of his mouth. "What do you mean you need my help?"

My eye nearly fell out of my head at what he had to say next. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU LOST SANGO?"

I gripped the phone tight in my hands in anger. "Where the hell are you now?" I snapped. "Inuyasha you better hope that we manage to find her because if we don't not even the Gods can save you."

A sharp pounding at my door caught my attention. "Inuyasha hold on a second."

I walked towards my door and opened it; my mouth fell open in shock. There standing at my door was a very distraught and blotchy looking Sango. Turning the phone off I stared at my beloved as she stood there, tears running down her face.

"Miroku…"

"Sango I…" Before I could finish my sentence she closed the short distance between us and buried her head in my chest, sobbing hysterically.

Quickly closing the door, I managed to walk us toward my couch, holding her closely. Her shoulders shook as I whispered soothing and comforting words to her, my heart breaking with every tear that slipped down her cheeks.

"Sango…Sango it's okay." I hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head until she was meeting my gaze with hers. "It's alright Sango." I smiled warmly and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Miroku…" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me fiercely. Wrapping my arms around her I continued comforting her until her sobs slowly quieted down.

I tired not to show my disappointment as she pulled away from our embrace, a part of me wishing that she hadn't pulled away. She smiled a teary smile and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I got you all wet."

I looked down at the front of my shirt, which was indeed wet with her tears. "It's okay."

She looked away. "You must think that I'm such a weakling for blubbering all over you like a baby, just because some boy broke my heart."

"I don't think you're weak. In fact, it takes a certain strength to be able to cry when you should. And you Sango," I smiled and turned her head to meet mine, "are the strongest person I know. Hell I got the scars to prove it."

She laughed weakly. "Thank you Miroku. You're a great friend."

A friend. That's all she'll see me as. I forced a smile onto my face. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I have two very handsome shoulders waiting here for you."

She smiled a smile, which warmed my heart and hugged me. "Now why don't you tell me what happened?" I asked as she pulled away.

A sad look came upon her face. "It's nothing really. I just did something as stupid as to fall in love with someone who can never love me back."

A sharp stab went through my heart. Love? I knew she liked Inuyasha a lot but loved? What did Inuyasha ever do to deserve the love of such a lovely woman as Sango? Stop, right now I should be comforting her, not getting jealous over what can never be mine.

"Let me guess, you told Inuyasha that you…loved him but he didn't return your feelings?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't notice the slight hesitation in my voice when I said the word loved.

She nodded her head. "God, Miroku I'm so stupid! Why did I fall in love with him? I knew that he would never feel that same way about me but I just foolishly hoped that he would come around one day and love me back." She cried hysterically.

"Shhh…Sango calm down." I grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Sango, you aren't stupid. Love is a confusing thing and sometimes it takes a lot of heartache until you finally find the one for you. Just because Inuyasha didn't love you back it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. It just means that there's someone out there who'll love you more than life itself."

Yeah, like me.

"So don't waste your tears over this. If Inuyasha doesn't return the same feelings that you have for him then fuck him. It's his lost. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sango smiled and wiped the tear that managed to run down her cheek. "Thank you Miroku, I needed to hear that." Looking at her watch she slowly stood from the couch. "I think that I should better go home. There's a bucket of Hagan Daz there which has my name on it."

Every fiber in my being was yelling at me to tell her not to go. To tell her to stay and to tell her how much that I loved her. But instead I just stood up beside her and gave her one last hug. "Alright. But remember, if you need someone, anyone to talk to. You know who to call."

"Yeah, and that's Kagome." She laughed and hugged me back.

"Now Sango you hurt me."

Laughing she pulled away. "Thanks again Miroku. I don't know what I would do without you."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders I walked her towards me door. "I'll see you later Sango." I said softly as I gazed into her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered back. Her lips were only a few centimeters away from mine that I could feel her hot breath upon them. Standing so close to her, I could smell her intoxicating scent that I didn't notice earlier when I was trying to comfort her. She smelled sweet like honey and it took every bit of my willpower to not kiss her senseless.

But still, I found myself lowering my lips towards her.

"I better go." She whispered as she pulled away, leaving me alone in my apartment. Resting my head on the door in front of me, I breathed in deeply, the feeling of her in my arms still fresh in my mind.

Turning away, a small knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. Opening the door I was surprised to see Sango standing there, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Miroku…I um…think that I forgot something." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow in question. Looking behind me to my couch I looked around to see if anything of Sango's was there. "What did you forget exactly?"

"This," Stepping towards me she pulled my head forward and kissed me on the lips. My eyes were stuck wide open in shock, but slowly I closed them and kissed her back.

She then stepped away breaking the kiss just as fast as she started it, her cheeks were tinged with pink. "Thanks again Miroku." She turned around and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

Standing there in shock, I slowly closed the door. Did I just kiss Sango? Or more like did she just kiss me? Still tasting her on my lips, I walked towards the couch to pick up the phone. I guess I should call up Kagura and tell her that I couldn't make it tonight. I should also call Inuyasha; he's probably worried as hell.

After calling Kagura, I sat there on my couch grinning like a complete maniac. Nothing could bring me down tonight. Hell I even overlooked that fact that I had so many chances to grope Sango but didn't

Oh well…there's always tomorrow.

* * *

"K-Kouga…I…I think that was should stop." I said breathlessly. Completely ignoring me, he continued lavishing my neck with open mouth kisses. 

"Don't think…just feel." He said huskily kissing my lips, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. Complying with his request I parted my lips allowing him entrance.

_Don't think…just feel. _

How is that possible? It's not like there's an off switch to my mind. A sharp moan escaped my throat as his tongue raged war with mine, fighting for dominance. Caressing his tongue with mine, I ran my hands lightly down his back.

_Is this what you want? _

Is it? My body might want this but does my heart? Am I ready for this? A dozen different questions ran through my mind. Kouga moaned deeply as he traced small circles on the inside of my thigh. His other hand cupping the back of my head bringing me closer to him, if that was possible.

_Have you forgotten? _

Have I?

Breaking the kiss, Kouga looked down at me hungrily with his crimson eyes. Crimson? I felt my body begin to tremble with fear. No…this is Kouga. It is not _him_. Don't be afraid. I told myself over and over as Kouga reached for the hem of my shirt. But even though I knew it was Kouga who was kissing me. Kouga who was caressing my skin, all I could see was _him_.

_His _lustful crimson eyes as he looked at me. _His_ callused hands as he roughly pulled me to a bruising kiss.

_Are you sure you want this? _

No. I don't know.

Throwing my shirt onto the floor, Kouga quickly ripped off his own shirt, pressing his bare chest to mine. My bra the only thing serving as a barrier between us. I whimpered softly as I pushed against his chest with my hands, trying to get him off of me.

I guess my attempts were futile as Kouga proceeded in his ministrations. Kissing butterfly kisses on my neck he slowly lowered his head until he was kissing the tops of my breasts. I gasped, my body loving the attention but mind telling me to get away.

_Do you want this to end? _

No. Yes. I don't know.

The ringing of the phone brought me out of my tormented thoughts.

"Kouga…the phone" I moaned loudly as he cupped one of my breasts.

"Ignore it." He mumbled against my skin.

"But w…what if it's m-my mom?" I asked arching my back to his questioning hands.

"Just ignore it." He said as he slid his hand up my skirt.

This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. This should end now. I'm not ready.

_Are you ready for this?_

No. I'm not.

Pulling his head back up to mine, I kissed him deeply, thrusting my tongue in this mouth.

Then why don't you end this? 

I…don't know.

Pulling away from the kiss…I looked up into his eyes, horrified to find _him_ looking down at me instead of Kouga.

He smirked at me and lowered his head to my neck, his hand reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.

"Kouga…please…"

Stop, I tried to say only to be cut off as he successfully managed to take off my bra.

I felt tears of fear leak into my eyes but Kouga didn't realize them for he was too busy trying to get me fully unclothed.

_Don't think…just feel._

No. I can't do this.

"Kouga…stop…" I said as I pushed him again. Ignoring my attempts he began kissing his way down my neck to my now bare breasts. Growling lightly he licked the valley between my breasts, causing me to moan softly, my eyes closing in pleasure.

My eyes snapped wide open as I felt him unzipping my skirt, tugging it down.

"Kouga…stop" I said a little louder.

"Can't stop. Not now." He growled back.

"Kouga…I said stop." I tried to push him off only to have my wrists pinned above my head with one of his hands.

"Play nice Kagome." He whispered as he licked the side of my neck. I shuddered in pleasure. No, this is wrong. Damn my body for betraying me!

A loud knock coming from my door caused us both to look in that direction.

"Kouga, get off." I said firmly as he stared down at me.

"Just ignore it Kagome." He said as he lowered his head to mine. Turning my head away I bucked my hips in an attempt to get him off, only to elicit a groan from him. "For someone who wants to stop so badly, you sure are acting like a tease."

"I mean it Kouga. Get. Off," I said firmly as another knock came from the door.

"Fine." He huffed as he rolled off of me.

Picking my clothing off the floor, I quickly got dressed and tried to smooth out my hair as best as possible.

Answering the door, I was surprised to see a very distraught looking Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking behind him expecting to see Sango with him. "Where's Sango."

"That's what I'm here for? Is Sango here?" He asked.

"What! You're telling me that you lost Sango?" I cried. "What the hell did you do?"

"That is non of your fucking business! Now tell me, is she here or not?" He snapped.

I glared at him. "What do you mean that this isn't my business? Sango is my best friend and if you did anything to upset her I have every right to know!"

"I didn't do anything to her." Inuyasha said, averting his gaze from mine. "Please, Kagome, if she's there please let me see her."

The frown on my face slowly disappeared at the sincerity of his voice. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but she isn't here."

"Kagome? Who's at the door?" A hand on my shoulder nearly made me jump on the spot. I turned to my side and saw Kouga standing there, his shirt still off, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Dog Shit?" He sneered.

Inuyasha stared at us. His eyes eying my messy hair and noting Kouga's state of half-undress. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" He directed the question towards me.

I turned my head, my face turning beat red.

"Yeah you were Dog Shit. So Kagome and I would appreciate it if you leave so that we could continue with our business." Kouga wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

Inuyasha looked at us with a look of disgust. "We'll I better not keep you waiting." He turned on his feet to leave. "I'll see you later Kagome, for tutoring. But next time I come here, please warn me beforehand if you and your…boyfriend are going to be fucking like bunnies. I'd rather like it if you can spare me with the unwanted visual of seeing Kouga half naked."

"You're just jealous that you aren't getting any!" Kouga yelled after him.

Waving his hand as if to dismiss Kouga's crude remarks he walked down the shrine steps until he was out of sight. Closing the door I escaped Kouga's grasp and walked towards the living room.

Quickly picking up the throw pillows that were thrown onto the floor…I sighed when Kouga's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest.

"Now…where were we…" He said huskily as he kissed the side of my neck.

"Kouga I think that you should go." I said calmly as I broke away from his embrace.

"But Dog Shit's gone, which means that there's no more distractions." He said as he reached for me.

Stepping away from him I frowned. "Kouga, what if that was my family at the door? I think it would be better if you just leave."

Kouga frowned. "Fine, whatever babe." He stepped towards me and pulled me against his chest. "But the next time I have you alone…" he licked the side of my neck "no more distractions."

I lightly pushed him away. "How can you be so sure that they're be a next time?"

He smirked. "Oh believe me, they're will be."

Putting on his shirt I walked him towards my front door.

"Before I go babe, there's something I want you to do for me."

"What?"

He peered at me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I want you to stay away from Dog shit."

"You know I can't do that Kouga." I said exasperated. "He's my tutor and besides he's friends with my friends."

"Then don't hang out with them. I mean it Kags, I don't want you to be seen with him ever." Kouga said seriously.

I stared at him knowing full well that he wasn't kidding. "No, Kouga I can't do that. You can't tell me what to do."

Kouga's face twisted into anger. "Damn it Kagome for once just trust me okay. Inuyasha is bad news, stay away from him!" His grip on my shoulders tightened and I whimpered in discomfort.

"Kouga…you're hurting me. Stop."

"Just say you won't go near him." He said ignoring me.

"Fine I won't, okay!" I said.

His face softened a bit and he quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm just trying to do what's in your best interest." Kissing me lightly on the forehead he left.

Closing the door behind him, I leaned against it and slowly slid down onto the floor. Pulling me knees up to my chest, my body shook in either relief or fear. Relief, because Inuyasha managed to interrupt Kouga and I before we did something, which I know I'm not ready for. Fear because I didn't want to know what Kouga would do if he found me with Inuyasha again.

Placing my chin upon my knees I stayed curled up at the front of my door, my thoughts the only thing keeping me company.

* * *

Hiyas Peeps! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the 5 month wait! I'm a terrible author and I know that I keep saying that I'd try updating faster but things just keep coming up! I know that there is no excuse in the world that would make up for my tardiness but trust me you guys I'm trying my best! So since I felt so bad for the long wait I ended up writing a really, really long chapter for you guys. 24 pages on Microsoft word! 

Thanks to all my reviewers and loyal readers out there who have stayed with me and aren't too pissed off at me for being so late.

And thanks to my beta readers for helping me with this chapter and for trying to get me off of my lazy ass and too write up this chapter for you guys!

This time I'll give you guys the honest truth and say that it might take a while for the next chapter to come out (hopefully not as long as this one did) but I aim to please so I'll try to write it up faster.

Thanks again for all my reviewers and my betas **Poetic-Pixie13** and **Uncertainty. **You guys Rock!

Peace!


End file.
